Game of Thrones The Black Wolf
by jman007
Summary: Justin Stark ran away from Winterfell at the age of 13...He returns to Westeros to find his family at war...How will this long lost Stark affect the war of the Five Kings
1. Chapter 1

Game of Thrones

The Black Wolf

Chapters

Justin Stark

Part 1. Farewell

Part 2. Bad News

The Liberation of Sansa Stark

Sansa's Tail

White Harbor

Part 1. Sanctuary

Part 2. Victor Arrives

The Karstarks

War in the North

Justin's Counsel

Traitors

Part 1. Battle of the Twins

Part 2. The Purging of House Bolton

Justice at Golden Tooth

2,000 Vs. 100,000

Stannis Baratheon

Invasion of the Westerlands

Unpleasant News

Part 1. Politics

Part 2. Prince Oberyn

Broken Lannister

War Games

Peace Offering

Legacy of the Lannisters

King Rob Stark

King Stannis

The Black Wolf and the Dragon

Queen Daenarys

Part 1. Land Fall

Part 2. War of the Dragon and Stag

Peace in Westeros

Conquest of the East

Chapter 1. Justin Stark

Part 1. Farewell

Benjen Stark fell in love with and married Amelia Karstark. A year later she gave birth to a son she named Justin with her dying breath. Heartbroken over the loss of his love Benjen Stark joined the Night's Watch leaving his only son Justin to be raised by his brother Eddard Stark. Justin was a happy boy and loved his cousin Robb growing up alongside him. Then his uncle went off to war and returned home with Jon and then later Theon Greyjoy. Then there was Sansa, and Arya was baby when Justin hit 13. It was during that year that Justin ran away to the wall to speak with his father. Benjen saw Justin but could not connect with him the way Justin wanted. Eddard showed up at the wall to take Justin home to Winterfell. The night before they were to leave Justin ran away.

Justin stowed away on a boat bound for Braavos. For the next three years Justin lived on the streets stealing to survive. Then he was taken in by a noble born sword master, who treated him like a son. By the time Justin was 18 he had his own army and ship. He protected merchant ships from pirates and caravans from Dothraki raiders and such. Justin became very rich as a sell sword master. He eventually bought several boats and allied himself with Victor Brace a Warlord who became his best friend.

But Justin felt that it was time he went home so he started making preparations to return to Winterfell. Unbeknownst to him most of the seven kingdoms were at war. His uncle had been executed, his cousin Robb had already won two battles against the Lannisters. The North was under siege by the Iron Born. His cousin Sansa was about to marry Tyrion Lannister and his other cousin Arya was missing.

Everything had been taken care of and in six more days Justin would be sailing home, but first he had a shipment to drop in King's Landing. He was leaving his army under the command of Victor Brace his brother in arms. "Alright Kable you take the Full Moon on ahead and wait for me in King's Landing…" Justin said to Kable as they stood around a table.

"Aye I will leave in the morning though I was hoping we would sail together…"

"I have some last minute business to handle before I leave…" They interlocked arms and Kable left.

"Do you have to go?" Victor asked.

"I do…"

"You know Daenarys Targaryen has sacked Astapor…and she marches on Yunki…"

Justin smiles, "I heard…and the free cities are whispering of mounting an army because she is disrupting slave trade…" He pats Victor on the shoulder, "You better stay out of that one my friend…"

"Yeah but what a battle…Just think of it…Dragons!"

They walk into the main hall, "SURPRISE!" The men shout. The eat laugh and talk of past battle victories. Women stimulate the body and wine dulls the mind. They party all week and on the sixth day Justin is ready to depart. Justin and Victor stand on the docks arms interlocked.

"You ever need anything just call me and I will come running…"

"I know…If you need me…Send word…" As Justin walks up the plank to his ship the men chant his name. "Set sail!" Justin yelled as the men scurried about.

Part 2. Bad News

The sea was calm and the skies clear the perfect day for sailing. Justin was on the deck of his ship the Sea Wolf imagining the looks on the faces of his Uncle, Aunt, and cousins when he walked through the doors of Winterfell. Arya was just a baby of two years old when he left and his Aunt Catelyn was pregnant with Bran.

Justin left the deck and entered his cabin. He laid a map out of Westeros. He would sail to the bay of ice then march to Winterfell with his two hundred sworn swords. Just then the doors to his cabin were opened, "Captain!"

"What is it Jyre?"

Jyre was a hulk of a man who carried an axe on his back and Justin's right hand aboard the Sea Wolf. "We spotted the Full Moon coming towards us on an intercept course…"

Justin ran to the deck of the Sea wolf and took a spy glass from Jyre. There she was heading towards them, "Tell the men to arm themselves…Just in case she had been commandeered…"

To the relief of the crew the Full Moon had not been commandeered. The two ships stopped next to each other and Kable Captain of the Full Moon came aboard. "Thank the seven I found ya…Justin…"

"What is it?"

"Inside we need to talk inside…" They went into the main cabin and sat around Justin's desk, "I am sorry to tell you this…But your Uncle Lord Eddard Stark has been executed for treason…"

"WHAT? Robert Baratheon would never…"

"Robert Baratheon is dead…" He sighs taking a drink, "I should start from the beginning…Jon Arryn died and the King asked your Uncle to be his hand…Also they had betrothed their children to each other…Sansa and Prince Joffrey…Anyway King Robert was badly injured during a hunt and died…Your Uncle accused the Queen of being unfaithful to the King…He also claims that none of the Queen's children are fathered by the King instead they are the bastards of her brother Jaime Lannister…Your Uncle was arrested and before the people of King's Landing confessed his crimes…Then Joffrey had him beheaded…All of Westeros is up in arms…Stannis Baratheon lay siege to the city and lost as he has the greatest claim to the throne…Your Cousin has won three battles against the Lannisters…That is why I dumped my cargo and came looking for you…You can't go sailing into King's Landing flying the sigil of House Stark…"

Justin stands up and starts pacing, "What do you wish to do my captain…" Jyre asks.

"Oh I almost forgot…" Rou said speaking up, "Your cousin Sansa is scheduled to marry Tyrion Lannister in seven days…"

"Over my dead body!" Justin screams.

"That is just what you will be if we go swords blazing…" Jyre said.

"We got four hundred men…It would be a bloody battle but we can pull it off…"

"No one likes a good fight better than I do, but that would be suicide!"

"NO!" Justin said silencing both men, "The sea wolf has cargo to drop off…Brice get in here!"

"Aye sir…"

"Take down the main sail and raise the one with harpy of Mereen on it…"

"Aye Captain!"

"Kable return to Braavos and find Victor…Tell him I need him and the army…"

Rou looks at the map, "Yeah but where do want him to meet ya?"

Justin points to a city in the North, "Here! White Harbor…House Manderly is sworn the Starks…I will wait for him there…"

"And what of your cousin…"

"We are going to rescue her…I have a plan…" Justin outlined his plan then he saw Rou back to the Full Moon.

"I won't be long…"

"I know…sail safely…" He watched until the gang plank was pulled away, "Alright you swabs move your ass I need to get to King's Landing now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Liberation of Sansa Stark

As the Sea Wolf now named the Harpy Queen pulled into Black Water bay the remnants of destroyed ships could be seen. Unbeknownst to Justin Sansa is watching the bay from the King's peer. "What in the hell did they unleash that did that to all those ships?" A man asked.

"Wild Fire!" Justin whispered. He looks at Jyre, "Does every man know there job?"

"Yes sir!"

When the ship weighed anchor Justin disembarked to speak with the Dock Master. As the men unloaded the ship Justin takes ten men and rents several rooms. They have three days before the Harpy Queen must leave. They spend the first day gathering information. The next making preparations and the last day is the day to strike.

Sansa tries to avoid court at all costs. Peter Baelish had promised her earlier that he would help her sneak out of the capital. The war had been going in Robb's favor, but Tywin Lannister was now in King's Landing and she was being forced to marry Tyrion Lannister. Sansa had been spending a lot of time with Margaery Tyrell and her grandmother Olenna Tyrell. It was Margaery who had hinted at a matching between Sansa and Loras Tyrell, but the more she thought about it the more Sansa considered the fact that it may have been a power play by the Tyrells.

Night had fallen on King's Landing and Sansa was preparing for bed, "Is there anything else you need milady?"

"No I am fine Shae…good night!"

"Goodnight!"

"Is everyone in position?" Justin asked.

"Yes sir…"

The guard was changing and as they did Justin and ten of his men were in a tower off the side away from Sansa's room. An arrow was fired across the way into the archway of her balcony. Justin zipped across the rope and landed on the balcony pausing to see if anyone heard the noise. He then tip toed into Sansa's room and over to her bed. She stirred and he paused, to see if she would wake. He crept to her side and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream!" She shook her head, "Its me your cousin Justin…" Sansa narrows her eyes studying his features then she stretches her eyes recognizing her long lost cousin. Justin places his left finger over his lips to shush her. Then he removes his hand from her mouth, they hug. "Come I am taking you out of here…"

"My clothes!"

He smiles, "I have some for you…Come!" Before leaving Justin places pillars in the bed to make it look as if Sansa is still there.

They go to the balcony, "I can't!" She says in fear.

"Sansa you must…trust me you won't fall…" Justin has Sansa climb onto his back. Then he wraps a belt around both of them to make her more comfortable. "If you scream we will be caught…Close your eyes…" Sansas shuts her eyes and pulls in her lips as they zip back to the tower. Then they take another rope down the side of the tower into an alley on the street below.

"You can't expect me to get in there…" Sansa says looking at the crate.

"Yes now get in…Its just until we reach the ship…"

They place Sansa in a crate and place clothes and fabric over it. Then they place the crate in a cart and off they go. After a tense stopping by a city watch guard they continue on to the dock. They load the crate onto the ship with other supplies, but the crate with Sansa is taken to Justin's cabin. When Jusitn opens it they hug.

"By the seven where have you been?"

"It's a long story stay here until we are far out to sea…" He points to the table where some clothes are, "Those should fit you if not cut them up and make something that will. I will be back soon…"

When Justin leaves the cabin Sansa drops on the bed and cries until she falls asleep. "Everything will be alright now…"

King's Landing the Next Morning

When Shae enters Sansa's room she smiles, because usually Sansa is up when she comes to her room, "Still sleeping?" She walks up to the bed and taps but feels something soft. Shae pulls back the covers and finds pillows.

"Is her lady ship up?" The guard at the door asks when Shae exits the room.

"No she is still sleeping…" Shae walks calmly until she is out of the guard's sight then she runs until she is at Tyrion's room. When she enters Bronn is there talking with Tyrion. "She is gone!" Shae blurts.

"Who?" Tyrion asks as Bronn sits up.

"Lady Sansa…Her bed was empty this morning…"

"Maybe she got up early and went to the garden…"

"No because her guards were still at the door and one asked me if she was up…"

"Bronn search the palace do it discretely…Shae come with me…" After an hour of looking Tyrion decides that it is time to tell his father.

"What?" He shouts when Tyrion tells his father that Sansa Stark is missing.

"I want the castle and the entire city searched…" Tywin says to the Lord Commander of the city watch. The men guarding the door were sent to the Night's Watch for their incompetence.

"Father what is going on?" Cersei says entering the Tower of the Hand.

"Sansa Stark has escaped somehow..."

"We have to get her back!"

"I know what must be done…"

Despite all their efforts Sansa was nowhere to be found, so three ships were sent out. One towards Essos, the second up the west coast and the third up the east coast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Sansa's Tail

The Sea Wolf

The Sea Wolf was sailing up the east coast towards White Harbor. A city ruled by House Manderly whose sigil is a merman holding a pitch fork on a green background. There motto **_Brave as the Sea is Deep._** While Lord Wyman Manderley is away fighting with King Robb Stark his nephew William Manderley is in charge of New Castle and White Harbor.

The Sea Wolf had outrun the warship the Crown of the Ocean. Normally Justin would turn and fight, but his cousin was aboard and he did not wish to risk her safety. It had been five days since they set sail and Justin was finally able to sit down to eat and talk with Sansa.

"I brought you some food from the galley…" They ate together in his cabin. "Now tell me what happened to uncle and leave nothing out…"

She took a deep breath, "Jon Arryn had died…And King Robert came to Winterfell to ask father to be his new Hand…Father betrothed me to Joffrey…I thought he was so handsome and noble…I thought I loved him…but Joffrey is a monster…On the King's Road…" She burst into tears.

Justin comforted her, "Be strong like the wolf…You are the daughter of Eddard Stark…Now tell me…"

She took a shuttering breath, "Arya my little sister was with us and my Septa…Arya was playing with the butcher's son when we stopped at an inn to rest…Joffrey and I came upon them playing…Joffrey attacked Mycah I think his name was…Arya came to his defense then Joffrey turned on Arya…Nymeria Arya's Dire wolf attacked Joffrey biting his arm…" She paused, "Arya ran off but was found by the Lannister men…When they brought me before the King…I lied saying I saw nothing…I look back on that situation and wished I had spoken up for my sister…She attacked me and father separated us or pulled Arya off me…Then the Queen asked for my Dire Wolf Lady to be killed in Nymeria's place…Joffrey was cold to me…Until we reached the capital…I refused to speak with father or Arya as Arya blamed me for everything…

"When Joffrey started speaking to me again I became happy…Then things started to go bad again…Jaime Lannister attacked my father…Then father called off my betrothal. Then I foolishly told the Queen that father was sending me and Arya back to Winterfell…The King was hurt during the hunt and died…They arrested my father…I begged the Queen and Joffrey to allow me to see him…They made me say all kinds of horrible things…Then Joffrey beheaded my father and made me look at his severed head…They also killed Septa Modane…"

When Sansa told Justin how Joffrey started abusing her he gripped his sword. Then when she got to the part about Joffrey stripping her before the court Justin jumped up, "That son of a bitch! I am going to cut him into pieces and feed him to the crows…" He looks at Sansa and takes a seat, "Forgive me…"

"No apology is necessary…As long as I get to watch!" Sansa said with a hint of venom. "Thank you!" Sansa said.

"Where is your sister?"

"No one knows…"

Justin shook his head, "I should have been there…For you, Robb, Aunt Catelyn, Arya…I hope she is alive…"

Sansa smiles, "If anyone can take care of themselves its Arya…She is a Wildling in disguise…" They laugh, "Where have you been…" Sansa listens as Justin starts from where he ran away and stowed away on a ship. How he lived on the streets of Braavos and was taken in by a noble sword master. "Why didn't you write or something?"

Justin hunched his shoulders, "Because if I did it would have given Uncle Eddard a clue as to where I was…"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To White Harbor…House Manderly is sworn to our family and we'll be safe there…" During the entire voyage Justin spent all his time with Sansa hearing tales about the family and the cousins he didn't know like Arya, Bran, and Rickon. 'What about Jon? He must be married by now…"

"Jon went to serve on the wall…"

Justin sighs, "Shame…If it were up to me I would have given him the family name…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. White Harbor

Part 1. Sanctuary

The city of White Harbor was at full battle readiness just in case King Joffrey sent his fleet up the coast to attack the city and the north. William Manderly the Nephew of Lord Wyman Manderly was regent of new castle and lord of White Harbor until his uncle's return. He was in the main hall going over the latest reports from the war front. King Robb Stark was on his way to Harrenhal to face Lannister forces. Tywin Lannister had been on the run since the battle of Mill Stone a victory but a strategic blunder by Edmure Tully.

"Milord!" A man announces entering the grand hall of New Castle.

William looks up from the maps of Westeros to acknowledge the man, "Yes what is it?"

"There is a man here wishing to speak with you…"

"Who is he?"

"He says his name is Justin Stark…"

William's mouth started to open slowly and he sat down as his mind rolled with many thoughts, "Bring him in!" When William saw him he saw a smaller version of Benjen Stark standing before him, "You are a Stark aren't you?"

"Justin Stark my lord…First of his name…Son of Benjen Stark and nephew of Eddard Stark…I ran way at the age of 13…I have returned home…"

"To a land in war…"

"I know I found out before I stopped in King's Lamding…My crew and I need lodging and shelter…"

"My home is your home Lord Stark…The North has declared your cousin King of the North…I shall write him…"

"NO!" Justin said more forcefully than he wished, "I don't want my cousin or anyone else knowing I am here…You can tell me how the war is progressing…"

William ushered him to the table where he had battle markers for the position of troops, "Your cousin has won here in the whispering woods, Green Fork, and Mill Stone…"

Justin studied the map, "Why did Robb…I mean King Robb attacked at Mill Stone he could have trapped the Lannisters in the river-lands?"

"That was Edmure Tully who did that…The King has gone to Harrenhal to fight the Lannisters…"

Then Justin noticed the cracken statues over key cities in the north, "The Iron Born have invaded…"

"Yes…I drove them away two weeks ago as they tried to take this city…"

"I sent my man Kable back to Braavos to find my friend and ally Victor Brace he commands an army of 60,000 men…"

"And he will just fight for you without pay?"

Justin smiles, "Victor and I started that army and we have saved each other's lives on more than one occasion…We are brothers in all things but blood…He will come and they will fight…"

"How long will it take him to get here?"

"Six to nine days depending on the current…"

"Alright then my castle is your castle…"

"One more thing and this is between us…"

Justin told Lord Manderly about Sansa in private. She was given a cloak to wear, then snuck into the castle and placed in a room. William gave Sansa four servants to wait on her and an honor guard of ten men. Then Justin went to his room where an iron chest was waiting. He removed his clothes and put on his armor. His arm grieves were in the shape of wolf heads. His body armor was black and silver. The head of a silver wolf adorned his chest and he had a silver wolf's helm for his head. He then strapped his twin swords to his back. Each was made of valyrian steel and had a wolf's head on the pummel howling.

"How do I look?" Justin asked after entering Sansa's room.

She smiles, "Like a war god…"

Part 2. Victor Arrives

Eight days later hundreds of ships were off the coast of White Harbor. All flying the sigil of house Stark. As Victor came ashore Justin was waiting wearing his armor and William Manderly was with him. "You haven't been gone a month and already you are in trouble…"

They laugh and hug each other, "May I present William Manderly Regent of white Harbor…Lord Manerly my friend and brother in arms Victor Brace…" Brace bows then Justin introduces his cousin Sansa. They gather in the main hall of New Castle.

"We've just received word that your cousin the King is heading for Riverrun for his grandfather's funeral…" William said placing a wolf-head statue over Riverrrun. "Also the Karstarks have abandoned the King…"

Justin looks at William in concern, "Why?"

"Rickard Karstark killed two Lannister boys that had been captured against the King's command…The Karstarks made up half the King's forces…Most of the river-land forces have been dwindled down to nothing…"

Justin shook his head, "I am half Karstark I will intercept the Karstark forces and speak with them…In the meantime…" Justin points to Moat Cailin, Deepwood Moat, Stony shore, Bear Island, and Flint's Finger. "Victor you take 20,000 men and drive those Iron bastards from the north…"

Victor takes a wolf's head and places it over Moat Cailin, "I'll march on Moat Cailin first…" He takes another wolf's head marker and places it over Flint's Finger, "Then I will take the Finger…From there I will march up the stony shore to Deepwood…"

"Good I will march along the coast until I enter the river-lands, then march toward Riverrun…"

"What about the Karstarks?" William asked.

"They will probably march along the coast to reach their castle so I will intercept them…We leave tomorrow morning…" The next day Justin leads 40,000 troops along the coast towards the river-lands while his friend and ally Victor Brace leads 20,000 men against Moat Cailin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Karstarks

With the death of Lord Rickard Karstark his nephew Richard Karstark was now Lord of Karhold. Richard had been away on a mission when he heard how his uncle and mentor was beheaded by the King. In anger the Karstarks abandoned Robb to return to Karhold. To avoid fighting the Iron Born at Moat Cailin they marched along the shoreline.

"Milord scouts!" Richard's captain said.

"Milord! A huge force approaching us…they bear the sigil of house Stark…"

Richard and his army of 12,000 men stood before a force of 40,000 troops bearing the sigil of House Stark. "Those do not look like Northmen…" Richard 's Captain said whispering to him.

Richard urged his horse forward with ten of his men. The leader of the opposing forces rode up to him with ten men as well. "Identify yourselves!" Richard demanded.

"You don't recognize me cousin…" Justin said.

Richard narrowed his eyes, "Who are you and why do claim kinship to me…"

"Because when I was six I spent a year at Karhold with you, Uncle Rickard, Harrion and Torrhen…"

"Justin!"

"Aye!"

They dismounted and made camp, then Justin met with Richard in his command tent. Justin brought Sansa with him and noticed that as they spoke he kept staring at Sansa. "I cannot cousin. No matter what words you use…Robb Stark killed my uncle…He could have exiled him or stripped him of his title…There was no need to behead him…" He took a quick look at Sansa who smiled at him.

Justin noticed before speaking, "He killed two little boys against the King's Orders…"

"The King who lost the North!" Sir Doen said.

"Jaime Lannister killed my cousin Torrhen trying to escape…"

"People die in war…"

"Yes then his foolish mother frees the bastard!"

"You are speaking of my aunt!"

"I am your kin as well…" Richard said yelling.

Justin saw him look at Sansa again, so he walks up to Sansa and whispers into her ear, "Leave us!" Justin orders as Sansa walks out of the tent.

"My Lord?" Doen asks.

"Leave us I will fill you in later…"

Justin waits until everyone is gone, "I see how you look at my cousin…"

"So!"

"So what if I can convince the King to allow his sister to marry you…Will you renew your oath to him and fight?"

Richard gasps liking the idea, but would Robb and Catelyn Stark agree, 'The King would never…"

"I'll convince him…Robb will listen to me…"

Richard grunts, "You have been away so long people change…"

"Robb will listen!"

"And if he does not?"

"Then fight for me dammit…I am your blood…"

Richard sighs, "Alright cousin…I will fight for you even if the King says no…We are blood after all…"

Sansa is in her tent with her maid who is combing her hair, "Leave us!" Justin says entering the tent. Sansa stands up, but Justin raises his hand, "How do you feel about Lord Karstark?"

"He is handsome…Why do you ask?"

"Would you consider him for a husband?"

She blushes, "I don't know…My time with Joffrey and the Lannisters has taught me to be very careful about men…I must get to know him first…"

"Well he has agreed to march with us…He will fight for me even if you don't want to marry him…All I ask is that you give him a chance...If you like him or fall in love it will go a long way to helping your brother in the war…" With the Karstarks Justin now had an army of 52,000 men to help Robb. As they traveled Sansa and Richard spent a lot of time talking, of course Justin had to play chaperone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. War in the north

Victor Brace was six feet five inches tall a muscular man with black hair, tan skin, and a clean shaven face. His father was a northmen his mother a woman of the summer islands. He met Justin at the age of sixteen, Justin was seventeen and the two had been friends ever since. Both men had saved each other's lives on countless occasions and they were brothers in all things but blood.

From White Harbor Victor marched his forces against Moat Cailin. They spied on the fortress for two days before making a bold midnight attack climbing the wall with ropes. Once Victor's men controlled the wall they were able to fight their way down into the courtyard and open the gates for the rest of his army, which is made up of 8,000 Karstarks and 12,000 sworn swords. By noon the next day Moat Cailin is flying the sigil of House stark.

"My name is Victor Brace!" He yells to the Iron Born captives on their knees, "I am an ally of the Starks by Justin Stark!" He points to a man, "You tell me how many Iron Born hold the Flint's Finger?"

"Fuck off…"

Victor raises his eyebrows, "Okay…Drop his pants and remove his cock!"

"No wait!" The man screams as two easterners wrestle him to the floor and remove his pants. As they place the blade to his private he begs.

Victor raises his hand, "I thought you wanted me to fuck off?"

"Um…3…no 4,000 Iron Born…"

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"No milord!"

"Alright…Next question…How many men hold stony shore?"

He keeps his eyes on the blade at his private, "10,000 under the command of Baelor Blacktyde…"

"Deepwood Moat?" He starts to eat an apple.

"Yara Greyjoy…Heir to the Iron Isles…She commands a force of 15,000 at Deepwood Moat…"

"What about Bear Island?"

"Lord Harlaw is charged with taking the Island…we lost 4,000 Iron Born trying to take the Island…At last report Lord Balon was sending reinforcements of 8,000…"

Victor stands up, "Take them all to the dungeons…I'll decide what to do with them later…" He meets with his commanders.

"That is not the way we do things in the North…" Sir Harke Bale of Karhold said.

"Its how I do things…" He replied looking at the man, "We should march on Deepwood Moat try to capture Yara Greyjoy…Then those shits will have to leave the North…"

Rou shook his head, "I don't know…" He slid his finger across the map, 'We'd have to cross all this territory to reach the castle…Maybe Blacktyde has scouts as far as the mountain watching Torrhen's Square…It's a huge risk…They will definitely have scouts watching the major roads…"

"The two largest forces are at Stony Shore and Deepwood…"

"Why not send 5,000 men to Flint's Finger…" He places a wolf head marker by the cracken marker on Flint's Finger, "…and the rest to Deepwood…That way we trap these men here on Stony Shore…and we can use their own ships against them…"

Victor nods in agreement, "Alright…Sir Harke will lead the assault against Flint's Finger…Give us four days before you march and then hit them…I will send a raven when we have taken Deepwood…" When the plan is agreed upon Victor immediately leaves for Deepwood Moat. When they arrive in the wolf's wood scouts are sent out in bands of fifty to kill enemy scouts. Two thousand of Victor's men are wearing Iron Born armor and march toward the castle. When they are allowed inside Victor shoots down a man and runs for the gate killing three men. A bloody battle breaks out as he tries to keep the gates open.

Victor and twenty of his men manage to jam the counter weights of the gates and the rest of the army enters Deepwood. Victor and fifty of his men cut a bloody path into the main hold. He spots Yara from the descriptions given to him and shoots an arrow in her leg. They capture her just as several men drag the Glover family by knife into the main hold.

"Let them go…"

"No you let them go…You have more to lose…" The man says holding Sybelle Glover.

"Rou!" Rou and several others are aiming their bows at the men holding the captives.

"We got them…"

"Kill'em!" They shoot and all Yara's men die, but they lose Gawen Glover the heir of House Glover. Sybelle runs to her dead son and weeps over his body. Victor closes his eyes in regret that he could save the boy. By high noon the next day the castle has been freed from the Iron Born.

"A few escaped and the bastards managed to get several ravens off before we killed them…" Rou said reporting.

"Shit! Send a raven to Sir Harke tell him to return to Moat Cailin…And bring that bitch Yara to me…"

As they carried out his orders Sybelle Glover entered the hall, "I want them all dead…All the Iron Born and that bitch Yara Greyjoy!"

He sighs, "Milady I regret not being able to rescue your son…I will satisfy you I will order the deaths of the prisoners, but Yara Greyjoy is too valuable…I have sent word to her father to withdraw all his forces or lose her…"

She sneers, "That will be acceptable…"

"Ah Yara Greyjoy…" He shoves her into a chair, "I am sending your father a letter I just need a lock of hair…"

"Fuck you…"

Castle Pyke

_To the Lord of the Iron Isles_

_My name is Victor Brace…I am a warlord and friend of Justin Stark…We fight for his house…House Stark…I have your daughter…Yara Greyjoy…You have three days to recall all Iron Born from the North…Or I start sending you boy parts…Her fingers will follow her lock of hair…Then her forearm, and then upper arms…Then her feet…and so on…You have lost again do not test me…_

_Sincerely Victor Brace_

After reading the leader Balon Greyjoy overturned the table in his main hall. "My lord we will get her back…" Lord Harlaw said as he was raising more forces for another assault on Bear Island.

"No! Send the ravens to all Iron Born…Tell them to return to the Iron Isles…Immediately…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Justin's Council

Riverrun

Robb Stark the King in the North had won three major battles against the Lannisters. But he hasn't faced them since his third victory as Tywin Lannister's power is growing with the Tyrells and Martells supporting him. Robb's forces were reduced to half when the Karstarks left. He could have trapped Gregor Clegane in the River lands, but Edmure Tully foolishly attacked Mill Stone. To draw out the Lannister forces and boost the morale of his men Robb needed a victory. So he decided that he should attack Casterly Rock. But he didn't have the forces he needed for the job. His only choice was to beg forgiveness from Walder Frey.

Robb had sent a raven to the Twins as his cousin Edmure Tully Lord of Riverrun agreed to marry one of Walder's daughters. Though Edmure secretly wished he would say no. Robb sits at breakfast with his wife Talisa, his mother Catelyn, Brynden Blackfish Tully his uncle, Lord Umber, and Edmure.

"We should have heard back from Walder Frey by now…" Robb impatiently says, causing Talisa to grab his hand.

"What if he says no?" Bryden asks.

Robb sighs and before he can answer a Tully soldier enters and bows, "Your grace…There is an army bearing your sigil approaching the castle…" They all exchange glances and exit the dining hall. When they enter the courtyard Richard Karstark is riding in with a familiar young man. "It can't be!" Robb says recognizing him immediately.

Justin dismounts his horse and drops to one, "Hail the King in the North…Your humble servant Justin Stark comes to fight at your side…"

Both Catelyn and Robb walk up to him, "Get up you idiot!" He obeys smiling and they embrace each other in a bear hug, "Where in the name of the seven have you been?"

"We thought you were dead…" Catelyn says chiming in.

Justin releases Robb and kisses his aunt Catelyn on both cheeks, "It is a long story…Auntie and I will tell you all…"

Robb waves Talisa to come forward and Catelyn waves for Edmure and Brynden, "This is my wife Queen Talisa…"

Justin smiles and kisses her hand, "My Queen it is honor you're beauty is second to none…"

Catelyn places her hands on her hips, "I beg your pardon…"

He smiles at her, "You are both equals in my eyes Auntie…" Robb introduces their uncle the Blackfish Brynden Tully and their cousin Lord Edmure Tully. "I have brought you all a present…" With a wave of his hand the six men behind Justin part left and right to reveal a hooded young woman. When she removes her hood Catelyn roars in delight.

"SANSA!" She runs past Justin almost knocking him down and grabs her daughter in a big hug. Robb joins her as Catelyn bombards her with many questions.

"It was Justin he rescued me…"

She looks at her nephew, "Thank you…so much. I am in your debt…"

"How did you even know she was a prisoner?" Robb asked.

"I didn't until I was halfway to King's Landing…Lord Karstark here has agreed to fight for me…and he will renew his oath to you if you are willing to allow Sansa to marry him…"

Richard stepped forward, "Great King of the North…I was angry when you beheaded my mentor Rickard Karstark…You could have exiled him or stripped his title…" He pauses, "But I am willing to let that go…I love your sister from the moment I saw her…This is not a power play on my part…If you say no I will fight under my cousin Justin…But if you say yes I will renew the Karstark's oath to House Stark and the King in the North…"

"Say yes…" Justin says speaking up, "I have bought 60,000 swords with me…20,000 are fighting to free the North from the Iron Born…and I convinced the Karstarks to fight with us…That is seventy-two thousand men…"

Robb looks at Catelyn, "What do you say mother?"

Before she can speak Sansa clears her throat, "Mother…My King!" She says in a lady like grown up voice, "I have endured many hardships at the hands of the Lannisters…My cousin Justin has returned and saved me from a marriage to Tyrion Lannister…"

"Those bastards!" Catelyn says.

"Yes mother! In my short time with Lord Richard Karstark…I have come to love him…He is a real man and an honorable one…I would consider it an honor to be his wife…"

Catelyn smiles and kisses her daughter on the cheek. Then she takes Sansa's hand and places it in Richard's. "I have no objection my King…but the final word is yours…"

Robb sighs looking at Talisa who shakes her head yes, "To get my sister back only to lose her again…Lord Richard I acted irrationally with your Uncle and I cry your pardon…You have my blessing to marry my sister…"

Richard draws his sword and stabs it in the ground taking a knee, "I Richard Karstark Lord of Karhold do renew my oath to House Stark and pledge my life and all I have to the King in the North…"

"I accept your oath…Arise Lord Karstark…" The men cheered as they interlocked arms.

"Your grace if it is not to presumptuous I would like to marry your sister immediately…"

"Yes…" Robb looks at his mother, "Will you make all the arrangements…"

"It will be my pleasure…"

"Come lets go indoors we have much to discuss…"

They gathered in the main hall around the table with maps and battle markers. First Sansa told her family all she endured at the hands of the cruel Lannisters. Then Justin regaled them of his adventures in the east and how he learned of Sansa's plight. "My friend and ally Victor leads the forces in the North…They have captured Yara Greyjoy and sent the Iron Born back to their Islands…" Justin said placing wolf heads over Stony shore, Flint's Finger, Deepwood Moat, and Moat Cailin.

"Can you send some men to the wall…" Robb asked, "We have been receiving requests for reinforcements for months…"

"I will send a Raven to Victor to send 2,000 men to the wall…"

"Good now we can focus on taking Casterly Rock…"

"And if Walder Frey agrees to fight with us we will have the numbers to march on King's Landing…" Brynden says, "I just hope he cooperates…"

Justin sneers at the mention of Walder Frey, "Fuck Walder Frey!" Everyone looks at him. Sansa gasps at his language.

"Justin!" Catelyn says.

"We need Walder Frey…" Robb says speaking up.

Justin shakes his head, "No you don't…I just brought 60,000 men and convinced the Karstarks to fight with us again…You don't need him…"

"But we do need numbers!" Robb replies.

"Listen to me cousin…All my life I have been hearing tales of the Late Walder Frey…" He looks at Catelyn, "Isn't that what your father called him Auntie?"

"Yes…but we don't want him as an enemy…"

Justin returns his attention to Robb, "Cousin…Robb…My King! When you called all your Banners answered…Did any of them make a deal to honor an oath they made…"

"No…"

He looks at Edmure and Brynden, "When the Lannisters invaded the Riverlands did Walder Frey answer your call to arms or did he hide in castle…Hoping someone would need him enough to marry into his horrid family…" Justin spits on the floor, "I say fuck him! A liege lord should not have to make deals with his bannermen…If Walder Frey had fought beside you I could see him asking for favors…You owe him nothing…"

"Actually…" Robb said speaking up, "I sent mother to Walder Frey and I agreed to a deal that in exchange for passage across the Twins I would marry one of his daughters…" He looks at Talisa, "Then I met and fell in love with the Mother of my unborn child…To my shame I broke my word, but it was for love…"

"An honorable reason to break a vow…" Brynden said speaking up.

Justin walks past Robb to Brynden, "You are the Lord of Riverrun strip him of his Titles and send him and his sons to the wall…"

Catelyn had been sitting by her daughter Sansa and stands up looking at Brynden." He has a point you know…" Edmure says.

"You just want out of the marriage contract…" Brynden says.

"We are in negotiations lets at least see how they turn out…" Catelyn says.

Justin shakes his head, "A waste of time…" He looks at Robb, "Give me the command…I will take 15,000 men and sack the Twins…Lord Edmure can accompany me and strip that old shit and exile him and his sons to the wall…"

Robb starts pacing, "And if you fail Walder Frey will turn on us or worse join our enemies…" Catelyn says.

"I can do it!" Justin confidently replies.

Robb looks at Umber, "What do you say to all this Lord Umber…"

He sighs, "It has been a long time in coming…Someone needs to put that shit Walder Frey in his place…"

Robb looks at Brynden, "Uncle?"

"Its too risky…Lets wait and see if how he responds to your letter…"

Then Robb looks to Talisa, "My Queen what do you think?"

"You broke your word once my King…for me and I am happy we found each other, but how will it look if you attack the Twins after asking for forgiveness and a new alliance…"

Robb nods in agreement as he looks at Catelyn, "Mother?"

She sighs and walks up to Justin, "Are you sure nephew? Because if you lose Walder Frey will not stop until he has had his revenge…"

He kisses her on the cheek, "Auntie…I have faced the Dothraki in open combat…I have never lost a battle in the east and I don't intend to now…I swear on my life and my dead mother…It can be done…Walder Frey will fall…"

She nods and looks at Robb, "Like your cousin said…Fuck Walder Frey!"

Robb goes to the map table and picks up a marker. He hesitates and finally places it by the twins. He looks at Justin, "Do it!"

Justin walks up to Robb and they interlock arms, "I will not fail you…" Then he walks over to the map and places a marker on Golden Tooth, "While I am laying siege to the Twins you can lead the rest of the forces against Golden Tooth…By the time I am done you should have taken the castle…Then we can hit Clegane's Keep, Ashmark, and finally Casterly Rock…"

Brynden nods, "A sound plan…"

Justin noticed in White Harbor that the Knights of the Vale weren't on the map. He didn't say anything, but looking at Robb's war map again the Knights of the Vale were nowhere to be found, "Why aren't the Knights of the Vale fighting with us…"

"She refuses…" Robb says.

"She is concerned for the safety of her son…"

"Ridiculous!"

"Yes, but she refuses to fight…"

"There must be something we can offer her…or appeal to her since of family…"

"Ha!" Brynden says.

"The only family Lysa cares about is her son…" Catelyn says with venom.

"Then we need some type of leverage to make her fight or appeal to the Knights of the Vale…"

Sansa lowered her head then she smiled inside, "Petyr Baelish!" she blurted, causing everyone to look at her.

"What did you say my sweet?" Catelyn asks.

"Well…while I was in King's Landing Petyr offered to take me from King's Landing…I also heard whispers that he was to marry Aunt Lysa…He left the day before you arrived in King's Landing…"

Catelyn grabs Sansa's arms, "Are you sure?"

"Yes mother!"

"How can she marry that bastard after what he did to Ned…"

Justin narrows his eyes as the wheels in his head spin, "What did he do Aunt Catelyn…"

"When your Uncle learned the truth of Jaime and Cersei Lannister…That bastard betrayed my husband…Then he tries make a move on me in Renly's camp…And my own sister dares to marry him…"

"Maybe she doesn't know…" Talisa offered.

"It wouldn't matter…Lysa has always been in love with Petyr Baelish…" Bryden says. "And then there is that scandal between her and Baelish…"

"What sandal?" Justin asks with growing interest.

"She got pregnant by Petyr when she was younger…father made her kill the child as it grew in her womb…" When Catelyn says this Talisa rubs her stomach protectively. Robb notices and places his hand around her shoulders.

"Then someone must speak with the Lords of the Vale…I am sure they would not warm up to their new Lord if they knew he betrayed Eddard Stark a relative of their dead lord's and maybe we can convince them to fight with us…"

"I will go!" Brynden announces.

"I'm going with you…" Catelyn says.

"Its agreed then…" Robb declares.

With a course of action agreed upon, Talisa takes charge of the wedding plans while Catelyn spends the time with her daughter. The next day Sansa and Richard Karstark marry in the main hall of Riverrun castle. As they sit at the table Justin whispers in Robb's ear about making Jon a Stark in full. "I am surprised you haven't done it by now…"

Robb sighs, "My mother will not be pleased…"

"You are the King in the North…"

When the gifts were presented, Justin gave the newlywed couple a ship named Sansa's Dream. He also presented Robb with a valyrian steel sword. The cross guard was a wolf's head with the sword coming out of its mouth. The left and right bars had a small wolf head on each end. A bedding ceremony was held to which Talisa found to be a strange custom.

The next day Sansa was all smiles, "It was everything I dreamed mother…Richard was very gentle…"

"I am happy for you my daughter…soon you will be a mother…I just wish your father was here…"

"So do I…"  
As the wedding festivities were settling down Stevron Frey and his brother Walden Frey approach Riverrun, "My King!" a man says in the courtyard of the castle. "Lords Stevron and Walden Frey are here to speak with you about their father's terms of alliance…"

Robb looks at Justin, "Bring them to the throne room…" When Stevron and Walden enter the throne room. Robb is on a makeshift throne with Talisa at his right. His mother Catelyn stands at Talisa's right. On his left Richard, Edmure, Brynden, and finally Justin stand.

"Your grace! Greetings from our father Lord Walder Frey of the Twins…"

"Seize them!' Edmure orders interrupting them.

"What is the meaning of this? We come in peace!"

Edmure walks up the men as they are forced to their knees, "My family has endured the arrogance of Walder Frey and his family for years…The Late Walder Frey my father called him…I will endure your father's self-important attitude anymore…Take them away…"

"Our father will not sit still for this!" They screamed as they were taken away.

The time had finally come for Justin and Edmure to leave for the Twins. They had a mixed army of Robb's men, Karstarks and Justin's troops. Meanwhile Catelyn and her uncle would go to the vale to speak with Lord Royce of Runestone about Peter Baelish's marriage to Jon Arryn's widow. Robb marched to Golden Tooth with a force of 43,000 men, Richard was at his side along with Lord Umber.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Traitors

Part 1. Battle of the Twins

"Where are we?" Arya Stark asked riding a horse sitting in front of Sandor Clegane.

"You don't know where you are?"

"If I did I wouldn't have asked…"

Sandor smiles, "That is the red river…" He says pointing, "We are in the river lands…Heading for the Twins…"

"Why the Twins and not Riverrun…"

"Your uncle Edmure Tully the new Lord of Riverrun is going to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters…More importantly your brother the King in the North and your mother will be at the wedding…"

"How do you know?"

"Because I heard the brotherhood talking about it…" He looked at the sun, it was setting. "We'll camp here for the night."

As Sandor unpacked the horse Arya watched the sky and heard something, "I hear a wagon…"

Sandor tethers the horse then he and Arya walk to the road and find a man and his cart. "Wo boy…" He looks at Sandor and Arya. "Do you two need a ride…"

"No thank you…My daughter and I are hunting…" Arya looks at Sandor. "Where are you headed sir?"

"The Twins this food be for Lord Walder Frey…I live in a village on his land and under his protection…"

"Might I buy a piece of meat from ya…We have had no luck hunting…"

"Sure!"

They wait until the man is out of sight before returning to their camp. They eat then go to sleep. Arya recites her death list before falling to sleep. "Cersei, Joffrey, Tywin, the Hound…" People have already been crossed off her list. Soon she is asleep and Sandor falls to sleep when she is finished. At first light Arya is up practicing the dance of the sword. She moves from one position to the next the way Syrio Farrel taught her. Arya screams when she spins around because a man is standing behind her. He catches her wrist and squeezes it until she drops her sword needle.

"Let me go!"

The man pulls her close as Sandor jumps up, but he cannot help Arya as he has ten spears in his face. "Well if isn't King Joffrey's hound…" The commander says. He is a Stark man and recognizes Sandor immediately.

"Fuck the King and the Lannisters!" Sandor says.

"I'm suppose to believe that you turned your back on the Lannisters?"

"Would I be taking Arya Stark to the Twins if I hadn't…"

The man looks at the girl being held by the easterner, "Arya Stark is dead!"

"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell…" She shouts.

The men exchange glances, "You three stay here and keep scouting…Bring them!"

They trek through the forest for a mile until they come upon a large group of soldiers sitting around separate camp fires. There are men in trees with bows keeping a watchful eye. The commander walks up to Justin who is sitting by a fire with Edmure and his knights. He whispers into Justin's ear and backs away as he stands. The man Sandor bought the meat from is tied to his wagon his food had been confiscated.

"The Hound! Sandor Clegane…You are a long way from home…" Then he turns his eyes on Arya. She has her mother's hair and her father's eyes, but resembles her dead aunt Lyanna. When Justin walks up to Arya she takes a step back as he takes one knee before her. "Hello Arya! I am your cousin Justin Stark…"

She studies his face for a while and takes a step forward, "You look like Uncle Benjen…"

He smiles, "Yes but I have my mother's eyes…"

"They said you ran away…"

He shakes his head, "When I was thirteen…"

"Why?"

"It's a long story…I will tell you after we have sacked the twins…"

"She had this on her…"

Justin stands up and takes the sword, "Nice blade…"

"Its called Needle!"

"Good name for a sword…" He hands it back to her, "I trust you won't run any of men through if I give this back…" He looks at Brice, "Brice I am placing my cousin in your care until we have taken the Twins…"

"Aye Sir…"

Now Justin turns his attention to Sandor, "I suppose you want payment for delivering my cousin?"

"Aye I would…and a horse along with my sword…" Justin pulls his coin bag from his belt and hands the whole bag to him, "Why are you attacking the Twins? I thought Lord Edmure was going to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters…"

"I decided to strip him of his titles and exile him along with his sons to the wall…" Edmure said speaking up.

Justin looks at Edmure, "Since you no longer serve the Lannisters how would you like one silver for every man you kill for me?" He asks returning his attention to Sandor.

"Make me Lord of the Twins in his place and give me one of his daughters for a wife and I will burn the Westerlands to the ground for you…"

"DEAL!" Both Edmure and Justin shout at the same time.

"Give him his sword back…" Justin commands then they sit around the fire and make a plan to take the Twins. Three hours later the three men left where Arya was found return. They report that Walder Frey has ten thousand sell swords.

The Twins

"They should have been back by now…" Walder says to his son Lothar. "I should have sent you Lothar…"

"Be patient father…Robb Stark needs our men…Soon our house will be paramounts of the River-lands…" Lothar replied. With his father calm the castle bedded down for the night unaware that Stark forces were converging on the castle. The plan was to tread up the river from both sides and climb onto the bridge. Justin and Sandor would lead a small group to climb the wall. The rest of the forces waited in the forest for the gate to be opened.

As a man walked the tower Justin slipped onto the roof and slit the man's throat. Then he threw his dagger into the other man's head. He was joined by Sandor and ten other men. One man took his bow and shot the man on the other tower. They climbed down to the courtyard via a rope and killed the gate guards slitting their throats. With the gate open the signal was sent and Justin's forces stormed the courtyard. The Sell swords were just bedding down for the night.

With Sandor at his side Justin cut a bloody path through the tents of men. One of Walder's sons was exiting the main hold when he was shot in the shoulder. Lothar lead a counter attack and faced Sandor. In two moves Sandor knocked his sword from his hand and was about to finish him when his sword was blocked by Justin.

"We need them alive…" He said swinging around and slashing Lothar on the leg.

It was a bloody battle as the Frey men and the Sell swords tried to regroup at the north gate, but when they opened the gate arrows rained down on them and Stark forces rushed in armed with spears. The screams of Walder Frey's daughter filled the air as they doors were kicked in and the women were herded downstairs. By high noon the next day the Twins had fallen and all the Frey men and sell swords were dead.

Walder Frey and his sons were on their knees while the daughters stood by the wall guarded and crying. "Edmure Tully! What is the meaning of this attack?"

"The Late Walder Frey! That is what my father called you…For years you have been a thorn in the side of my family…No more! Walder Frey in the name of the King of the North I Edmure Tully Lord of Riverrun strip you of your title, your lands, and all that go with it…I exile you and your sons to the Night's Watch…"

"Crows will pluck my eyes out before I obey that command!"

"You will obey or die!" Edmure looks at Sandor who has been walking up and down before Frey's daughters, "Have you chosen?" He asked.

"Her I choose her…" Sandor says standing before Derwa Frey.

"Come here girl and don't be afraid…" She obeys, "What is your name?"

"Derwa milord…"

"Sandor Clegane take a knee…" He does and Derwa joins him, "I Edmure Tully grant you lordship of the Twins…From this day forth may your sons always rule in the Twins of the River-lands…Arise now and take this girl to be your wife…"

"My Lord I swear to serve House Tully and the King in the North Faithfully…"

"You son of a bitch!"

Just then Rice brings Justin a letter he found in Walder Frey's room. As he reads it Edmure looks at Justin, "What is it?"

"You better read this for yourself…" He says handing him the letter.

Edmure reads the following:

_To Walder Frey Lord of the Twins_

_It has come to my attention that you made a marriage agreement with the King in the North…As I understand he broke his word and married in secret…Is this the kind of man you wish to follow? A King who breaks his word…This is the time to forge your own destiny Lord Frey…No longer do you have to be the Late Walder Frey…You can be Walder Frey Lord Paramount of the River-Lands…Roose Bolton has taken his destiny in his hands as well…He is in league with me…Together the two of you can destroy Robb Stark and Edmure Tully…_

_Sincerely_

_Tywin Lannister Hand of the King_

Before Edmure can ball the letter up Justin snatches it from him, "We will need it as evidence against Roose Bolton…Where is he anyway…"

Edmure's eyes are firmly fixed on Walder Frey. "He has gone back to the Dread Fort…" Trent Bracken says speaking up.

"So what was the plan Lord Frey…Lure me and the King to the Twins and kill us at the wedding…" When he didn't answer he struck him across the face, "Was that the plan you old shit…" He looks at Justin, "Thank the gods we listened to your council…" As Walder sat up Edmure kicks him in the ribs, "Take this shit out of my sight and behead him…"

"My Lord please no! Have mercy!" One of Walder's daughters yell running forward. Some of them add their voices to the red head's, while the others are too scared to speak.

When Edmure looks at the girl his heart skips a beat, "Come here girl…" She sheepishly obeys, "What is your name?"

She curtseys, "Rosalin my lord…Rosalin Frey…"

"Why should I spare him…He planned to betray me and my cousin the King?"

"Please my lord show mercy…" She says dropping to her knees.

He picks her up, "By the gods you are beautiful…Agree to be my wife willingly and I shall not harm him…"

"I will be your wife in all things my lord but spare my family…"

He kisses her on the cheek, "Chain them and deliver them to the wall…As for the late Walder Frey take him to a room and bolt the door…Make sure he can't hurt himself…"

"You won't get away this!" Lethor and his brothers scream as they drag him away.

"How do you want to handle Roose Bolton?" Edmure asks.

Justin smiles, "How many men does he have?"

"About 12,000 give or take a man or so…"

"We send him a raven with a letter in Tywin' Lannister's hand writing…He must come to the Twins with his army as Tywin has grown impatient…"

"What about the seal?" Edmure asked.

"I have forged seals before that won't be a problem…Bolton will probably bring anywhere from 6 to 9,000 men…We slaughter them here and send my friend Victor to the Dread Fort to finish off the rest."

"I like that plan…"

Both Edmure and Sandor marry their brides that day. Sandor's wedding is very private with Justin as a witness and the Septa. Edmure's wedding is extravagant and Rosalin's sisters are allowed to attend. Arya refuses to go to the wedding after refusing to wear a dress.

"The servants tell me that there is a wildling in here…" Justin says entering the room. The servants of the castle had been spared so long as they swore allegiance to Sandor Clagane. Arya is by the bed holding Needle out.

"I'm a killer not a lady…"

He smiles, "I believe you…" He holds his hand out for the sword, "May I see that?" Reluctantly she gives him the sword. He smells the blade, "This sword has tasted blood…"

"How do you know?"

"You clean your sword with salt water to remove blood stains…Now who did you kill little warrior?"

"A man on the road he was a Lannister…Another man named Rorge…And a man at an inn called Polliver…" she looks at Justin, "You're going to take me back to my mother and brother aren't you?"

"Yes…Why? You have somewhere else to be…"

She reluctantly pulls out her coin, "I would like to go to Braavos…Like you did…"

He takes the coin and smiles, "Ah Valar Morghulis…" Arya gasps, "All men die…So you wish to become an assassin of the Faceless Men…"

"You know of them…"

"I did grow up in Braavos…" He says handing the coin back and her sword Needle.

Arya drops on the bed as Justin is on a chair, "Why did you run away…" She listens to his story. How he travelled alone to the wall to see his father. Then Justin ran away after his father spoke unkindly to him and his Uncle Eddard came to the wall to get him. By horse he traveled to eastwatch and stowed away on a boat. When Justin arrives in Braavos he steals to survive on the streets. Then a high born sword master takes him in and teaches him the sword. Justin is seventeen now and befriends Victor Brace a noble born youth who is apprenticed to the sword master.

Justin and Victor become sworn sword brothers and together they build an army gathering a fortune protecting small villages and cities from the Dothraki. They also protect ships of the banks of the east but Justin refuses to go into slave trade remembering how his Uncle exiled Sir Jorah of House Mormont.

"That is what I want to be a warrior…Not some prissy little wife who must do what a man tells her…That will never be me…"

"Talk to your mother and tell her how you feel…"

"She will never listen…"

"My aunt may surprise you…Come you owe the servants an apology for threatening them…"

She sighs, "Do I have too?"

"If you don't, I will put a dress on you myself…"

Part 2. The Scourging of Roose Bolton

_To Roose Bolton Lord of the Dread Fort_

_I grow weary of these games I am marching my army to Riverrun…I have ordered Walder Frey to withdraw aid to the young wolf…I need you and as many men as you can muster to join Walder at the Twins…This ends now_

_Signed_

_Tywin Lannister Hand of the King_

"You wished to see me milord?" Locke Roose Bolton's Sword Master aske.

"Yes gather the men we march on the Dread Fort…Where is Ramsey?" He was in the armory with Reek AKA Theon Greyjoy.

"Father!"

"I am off to the Twins and I am leaving you in charge for now…Don't disappoint me…"

"Have I ever?"

Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth are sitting at a table, "Sorry to keep the two of you waiting…I am to march to the twins and combine my army with Walder Frey's your father is marching on Riverrun to crush Robb Stark…"

"I'm not going anywhere without the lady…"

"Oh she is coming as well…Maybe Lord Tarth can be convinced to fight for us against Stannis…"

Ramsey watches from the wall with Myranda and Reek as Roose Bolton marches from the Dreadfort. It takes a couple of weeks to march to the Twins. As they cross the bridge menrise up out of the water and fire arrows. Archers on the shoot down Bolton men as well. As soldiers flank Roose Bolton from the front and behind. It is a massacre and when it is over Roose Bolton, Jaime, and Brienne are the only ones left. As they drag them inside Roose Bolton notices Locke lying face up in the river.

"Hello Roose!" Edmure says with Justin at his side.

Justin throws the letter on the floor before him, "Who is your friend Ed?"

"Justin Stark at your service…"

"The long lost Stark returns…"

"The King is in Golden Tooth…He will be very interested in what you have been up to…"

"Don't think your bastard will ride to your rescue…" Edmure says, "Justin has 8,000 men headed to the Fort as we speak…" Then he looks at Jaime Lannister, "The Kingslayer…Welcome back…"

"Let me go…I swear I can get Sansa out of King's Landing…"

Edmure and Justin exchange looks, "With one hand?" Justin asks, "Besides I already freed my cousin…"

"Then there is no need to keep me…"

"My aunt tells me that you pushed my cousin from the tower in Winterfell…I think I will take you back to the King…"

Edmure points at Brienne, "You stand up and come here…"

She obeys, "I am…"

"I know who you are…"

"Enough!" Justin shouts, "Lets get to Golden Tooth the King is waiting…"

As they ride in a cart Jaime spots Sandor Clegane, "Psst!" He looks at him, "Sandor! Set me free and my father will make you Lord of Clegane's Keep…"

"What would the new Lord of the Twins need with a Keep?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Justice at Golden Tooth

Castle Runestone

"Milord…lady Catelyn Stark and Lord Brynden Tully the Blackfish…" a man announced.

"Lord Royce! Thank you for seeing us…"

"I always have time for the in-laws of Lord Arryn…"

Yohn Royce listened as Catelyn tolf him of Petyr Baelish's betrayal, "My husband was killed for the same reason Lord Arryn was killed…For learning the truth…Now my Sister is getting ready to marry that bastard!"

"My niece has always been in love Petyr Baelish…" Brynden says speaking up.

"You were right to come to me with this…If the Lords of the Vale knew of this they will demand that Lady Regent Arryn have him executed. Before leaving for the Eyrie Lord Royce sent ravens to the other banners of the Vale. They met in private before Lysa's wedding.

"My sister…and Uncle come to see me married…" Lysa said in the sept.

"Get your hands off of me!" Petyr Baelish demanded as two men dragged him in and threw him before the gathered Lords.

Lysa jumps up, "What is the meaning of this? I command you to release my fiancée!"

"There will be no wedding Lady Arryn…" Lord Royce says, "This snake is in league with the Lannisters…He betrayed your sister's husband Lord Eddard Stark to the Lannisters who murdered him to keep their shameful secret…He also made advances at Lady Stark while she was still grieving her dead husband…"

"They are lying my love…I have thoughts for only you…"

She looks at Catelyn then at Petyr, "I command you to release him…I am your Regent!"

"You would marry him even after we told you of his crimes…"

"I tried to help Lord Stark, but he would not heed my council…Then the Lannisters found out and threatened me…I had no choice…"

"LIAR!" Catelyn screamed.

"I will have no other! My father kept us apart…My sister with her filthy mouth!"

Catelyn sneers, "I have never loved that fool…I have tried to be his friend, but he wanted more…I was in love with Brandon Stark, but he was taken from me…And Ned…Lord Eddard became my husband…" She looks at Lysa, "Sister! I love you and if you have any love for me…Kill that bastard…"

"He is mine!" Lysa screamed.

"The Knights of the Vale demand justice for Lord Arryn and Lord Stark…" Royce shouted.

"AYE!" The other lords and ladies said.

"I am Lysa Arryn Regent of the vale and I strip you Lord Royce of your title…And if anyone else speaks to me in this manner they too will lose their title…"

The Lords drew their swords after exchanging looks, "Lady Arryn in the name of the Lords of the Vale I hearby renounce you as Regent of the Eryie and the Vale on the grounds of conspiring with the enemy…Take her!"

"Let me go!" She screams as two soldiers take her away. Lysa is in her room in tears. The guards had removed all objects that she could use to hang herself or commit bodily harm. The doors opened and in walked Catelyn. "Get out of here!" Catelyn stared at her for a few minutes, "I said…GET OUT!"

"Does family mean anything to you?"

"Don't speak to me of family…You did nothing when father killed my unborn child…I loved Petyr Baelish…"

"Do you really believe father would have listened to me, had I spoken up?"

"Get out! From this day forward I have no sister…"

Catelyn turned to leave, but stopped at the door, "Despite what you think you are my sister and I love you…"

Brynden Tully was made regent of the Eyrie until Robin Arryn was old enough to take his place as Lord of the Eyrie. Robin was made a ward of the King of the North. All the Knights of the Vale agreed to fight for the King of the North and the Vale became a province of the North Kingdom.

Golden Tooth

The attack on Golden Tooth and the surrounding lands was successful. Robb only lost 300 men taking the castle. All the commoners in the surrounding lands were rounded up and forced to live in a makeshift fort as Robb didn't want anyone running off to warn neighboring castles and villages. He kept the Golden Tooth sigil flying overhead incase a messenger from Casterly Rock or some other Fasthold of the Lannisters came.

"Maybe I can lead the attack against Clegane's Keep…" Lord Richard Karstark offered.

Robb sighs looking at the map. His scouts reported that Ashemark had been retaken by the Lannisters and so had the Crag. What he didn't know was that it was because of Roose Bolton's treachery. When Robb left for the funeral of his grandfather Roose Bolton was left in charge at Harranhal. He had sent Robb's forces into traps designed to drive Robb back into the River-Lands. But Roose Bolton had to return to the Dread Fort, because of his bastard Ramsey Snow. Lord Umber took charge and abandoned Harranhal out of strategic necessary. Now Robb controlled everything from Harranhal to Golden Tooth.

"We will wait two more days then Lord Richard you and Lord Umber can lead the attack on Ashemark with 17,000 men…"

The next day Catelyn and her brother Brynden Tully arrived with the Knights of the Vale. An army numbering 32,000 men rode behind them. With the Knights of the Vale Robb's army now numbered 95,000 strong – 20,000 of which were in the North. The Lords of the Vale swore fealty to the Robin first and then Robin and the Knights of the Vale swore allegiance to King Robb I.

"I say we wait…" Lord Royce said in the main hall.

"The longer we wait the more time we give the Lannisters to mount a defense and call on allies…" Lord Bracken declared.

It grew quiet when Robb stood up, "Lord Umber will take a force of 20,000 and march on Ashemark…Attack at night and from the north side of the castle…"

Two days after Umber left Golden Tooth Justin and Edmure arrived with their forces from the Twins. "Justin Stark I name you High Commander and Lord Protector of the North…" Robb said with Justin on one knee before a makeshift throne.

"HAIL JUSTIN!" Everyone shouted.

"Thank you my King…May I present a gift…Your Sister Arya Stark…"

Arya drops to one knee, but Catelyn and Robb rush her and hug her fiercely. Then as they bombard her with questions Sandor Clegane drops to one knee, "Your Grace as I swore to Lord Edmure I bow to you and recognize you as my King…"

"Sandor Clegane brought us your sister…your grace…" Edmure said speaking up, "In return for his service I have given him Lordship of the Twins and Derwa Frey to marry…"

Robb walks up to Sandor, "My sister Sansa tells me that you saved her from rape at the hands of a mob in King's Landing…"

"Yes your majesty…"

"I approve of your appointment at the Twins arise Lord Clegane…" He obeyed.

Then Justin handed Robb the letter they got in Walder Frey's room. Robb sneers handing the letter to his mother. "Send word to your friend in the North…"

Justin raised his hand, "Not necessary my lord…Bring them in!"

At Justin's command two men brought in a chained up Roose Bolton and his bastard Ramsey Snow. They also had Theon Greyjoy and Jaime Lannister, as each man was forced to his knees Robb walks up to Roose Bolton. He stares down on him and then he strikes him across the face, "Roose Bolton I strip you of your rank and title…Your castle and lands…and I sentence you to death…" Robb looks at his squire, "My sword!" He uses the one Justin gave him and removes Roose's head. Then he beheads Ramsey who smiles the whole time.

Then Robb walks up to Brienne Tarth, 'Be merciful my lord!" Catelyn asks, "She was only doing what I told her…"

Robb looks at his mother, then he looks down on Brienne, "Brienne of Tarth…I knight thee a lady of the North in my service and I charge you to my mother's service until she releases you…"

"Thank you milord!"

As Brienne joins Catelyn Robb walks up to Jaime, "I see you have your sister back…The reasonable thing to do is to return me to my father…"

Robb smiles, "I will return you to your father King slayer with a message…" He looks at a soldier, "Bring me a heavy mallet…"

"Think about what you are going to do…" Jaime said, 'We can make peace!"

"Oh I have kingslayer…You pushed my brother from the tower because he caught you fucking your own sister…He will never walk again…"

"I tried to catch him he slipped…"

"Lay him across the floor…"

"Wait a minute…" He says as the guards place a board in between his feet.

Robb takes the mallet and raises it high as the Jaime struggles against the men holding him. Then he strikes Jaime on his right foot breaking it, then he breaks the other. Robb then moves to his knees and breaks each one. Then he hits Jaime in the middle of his lower legs.

"Make sure he can never walk again…" Robb says to his Maester, "Then strap him to a horse and send him on his way with the head…"

"His mind is gone they tortured him and removed his cock…" Justin says as Robb walks up to Theon Greyjoy.

"Do you know who I am?" Theon is mumbling to himself, "Look at me!" He slowly raises his head "Now answer me! Do you know who I am?"

"You are the King in the North! The King in the North!" He keeps repeating.

"What is your name?"

"Reek! I am Reek!"

Robb shakes his head, "Take him away and clean him up…I will decide what to do with him later…"

"Yara is being held in the North against rebellion by Ballon Greyjoy…" Justin says as they stand over a map of the westerlands, "The Glovers have her…"

"Lord Umber has successfully taken Ashemark…" Robb says, "Lord Royce will take 5,000 men to reinforce lord Umber then the two of them will march on the Crag…Justin and I will take the remaining forces and march on Casterly Rock and Castle Kayce…I will burn Casterly Rock to the ground…" After discussing the plans they prepare for the attack on Casterly Rock.

Arya is with her mother in Catelyn's suit, "His name was Syrio Farrel…Father employed him to teach me the sword…Before he left for the wall Jon gave me Needle…My teacher died protecting me…I saw father beheaded in King's landing…I saw the Lannisters torture men with rats…I am not a little girl anymore…I have killed to survive mother and I will kill again if I must…I am a warrior…"

Catelyn was crying and took a shuttering breath, then she hugged her daughter, "I had hoped you would grow out of this but…Lady Brienne would you come in here?" The door opened and Arya looks up at the tall hulking woman, "This is Arya Stark…my daughter…I would consider it a great honor if you would take her as your squire and teach her all you know…"

"Yes milady…Come with me…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. 2,000 Vs. 100,000

Jon Snow bastard son of Eddard Stark and brother of Robb Stark King of the North sat in the grand hall with all 100 members of the Night's Watch. Jeor Mormount Lord Commander of the Night Watch was dead, betrayed by his own men. Jon had just returned from Caster's Keep killing the men responsible. Also to keep them from falling to Mance Raydar the King Beyond the Wall.

"Lord Snow…You are well acquainted with the wildling filth…what do you suggest we do?" The question was asked by Allisar Thorne acting Lord Commander since the death of Jeor Mormount.

Allisar has held contempt for Jon ever since he joined the Night's Watch. Jon stands slowly, "As I said Mance Raydar is coming with 100,000 men. We should collapse the tunnel…If not the Wildling Army will reach Riverrun before any real army can stand against them…"

"You would have us close the tunnel?" Janos Slynt the former commander of the City Watch of King's Landing.

"Seal the tunnel!" Allisar repeats, 'And how are supposed to do our job if we seal the tunnel?"

"Our job is to protect the seven kingdoms!"

Allisar looks at Chief Mason Davet to his right, "Lord Davet you are Chief Mason…Should we listen to Lord Snow's suggestion?"

Davet swallows hard, "I like our chances of victory if we did seal the tunnel…"

"We are not sealing the tunnel! Lord Snow…You and Sam will take watch on the wall…The rest of prepare for war!"

"You should be Lord Commander." Sam says looking at Jon, "I mean it's what the Lord Commander wanted."

"My time will come…" Jon replies thinking about Yara as they go to visit Ghost Jon's Dire Wolf. The Wolf had been locked up for the past few days. When Jon opened the door Ghost walked up to him and licked his face. Then Jon gave the animal some meat to eat.

Sam pokes his head out to see if anyone is in ear shot, "You know if gave the word…the men are yours…"

Jon looks at Sam, "That is not our way…It's not my way either…"

That is when the horn is sounded, "Open the gates!" A man shouts.

Jon and Sam lock the door and watch as a man wearing Karstark armor leads 2,000 men into castle black. 'Where is the Lord Commander?" The leader shouts.

Allisar and Slynt come running onto the porch. "I am Acting Lord Commander Allisar Thorne.

The man dismounts his horse, "Sir Vantose of Karstark…I bring reinforcements from the King in the North…" Vanstone points at a wagon entering the courtyard, "Those men are sons of Walder Frey…They have been sentenced to the wall…If they do not take the oath then they are to be executed…" Then he hands Allisar a letter from Robb Stark. "I looking for Jon Snow…"

"Snow! Come here!"

Jon runs up and then Vanstone hands him two sealed letters, "This is from the King and this is from your cousin Justin Stark…"

When he says Justin's name he looks at Vanstone, "Justin is alive?"

"Yes!" Vanstone waves his hand, "We found these Wildlings and killed all but these three…The big man is the leader…The other one surrendered and the woman…Well she claims she is pregnant and I don't kill pregnant women…" Jon was about to open the letter from Robb, but he stopped when he spotted Yara on her knees. "I thought you might want to interrogate them…:"

"Take them away…" Allisar ordered, then he looks at Jon, "Aren't you supposed to be on the wall?"

"Yes sir…"

As Jon and Sam walk off Allisar turns his attention to Vanstone, "Come Sir Vanstone we have many preparations to make…"

Jon tears open the letter with Sam standing beside him and reads:

_To my brother Jon Snow of the Night's Watch_

_First! Justin is alive and has returned…He also rescued Sansa from King's Landing…Because of him we are winning the war again…as he bought 60,000 swords with him…Arya has also been found…By the time you get this letter I will be on the march towards Casterly Rock…_

_Jon I am King and as King I am going to do what my father should have done…You are my brother and as such you will no longer be known as Jon Snow…From this day forth call yourself Jon Stark…I only wish now that I had spoken up and asked you not to join the Night's Watch…_

_With great Love and Respect_

_Your Brother Robb Stark King in the North_

Jon smiled handing the letter to Sam who asked to read it. As he reads it Jon opens the second letter:

_To Jon Stark of the Night's Watch_

_Hello Cousin…I hoped to return and find you still at Winterfell…You always talked about joining the Night's Watch when we were younger…I can't blame you with the way Aunt Catelyn acted towards you…I am glad that Robb found it in his heart to make you a Stark…In my eyes you always were one…When this war is over I will come and see you with my own eyes…So stay alive cousin_

_With Love_

_Your Cousin Justin Stark_

After reading the letter Robb stares into the distance searching for the slightest sign that Mance and his army are here. He also thinks of how things would have been if he had not taken his vows or come to the wall at all. "What was she like?" Sam asks breaking his line of thought.

Jon sighs, "Who?"

"You know the wildling girl…"

"Her name is Ygritte…" He sighs, "And you saw her when Sir Vanstone brought the Wildling prisoners in.

Sam gasps, "No wonder she looked at you as if she could rip your head off…" Jon smiles, "Did you consider even in the lightest about betraying the Watch for her?"

He smiles looking at Sam, "Never considered it for a moment…"

Sam hunches his shoulders, "You know she is pregnant…"

"I know!"

"What are you going to do?"

He sighs, "I don't know…" He looks at Sam, "Go get some rest I will take the rest of the Watch…"

Wildling Camp

Mance's forces converge on the wall, "Mance!" Dabarr yells running up, "They all dead…I saw them…" Dabarr is a Warg.

"You sure?"

"I saw them and a force of 2,000 men enter castle black…"

Mance stares at the Wall, "Go fetch me the Lord of Bones and two giants…"

Top of the Wall

Jon yawns as Sir Vanstone joins him, "I see how the men respect you and how Commander Allisar treats you…Give the word and my men are yours to command…"

Jon looks at Vanstone, "No that will not be necessary…I am a brother of the Night's Watch…Titles mean nothing…My time will come…"

"Okay will you at least allow me to place a guard around you…"

"Why?" Jon asks looking at him.

"One of my men heard two sons of Frey talking…They mean you harm for how the King took the Twins…Watch your back Lord Stark…"

Courtyard

When Sam reaches the courtyard he hears Gilly's voice at the main gate. "Let her in!"

"But Lord Allisar said…"

"Fuck what he said just open the damn gate…I'll take responsibility!"

Pyp stared at him in shock, "I never heard you use that kind of language before…"

"Well we are at war…"

"Thank you I had nowhere else ta go…" Gilly said, that is when the horn sounded.

"Gilly come with me…" Sam leads her to the storeroom, "You'll be safe here…"

"Wait don't leave me!"

Sam kisses Gilly shocking her, "My brothers need me!"

"You'll be killed!"

"I swear I will be back…just stay here…"

"You men with me to the top of the wall…" Allisar shouts, "Sir Jeremy take charge down here!"

Top of the Wall

"The biggest fire the north has ever seen…" Jon whispers remembering Mance Rayder's words.

"Now is the time to say it Snow!" Allisar says joining him.

"Jon looks at him, "Say what Lord Commander?"

"I told you so…" He returns Jon's stare, "The burden of every leader, king, lord, in my Commander is that they have to listen to the opinions of smart mouth underlings. The underlings get make faces behind the backs of their superiors and watch them make fools of themselves…"

"I don't think you are a fool sir…We just don't see eye to eye…"

Allisar turned to the armies gathering below at the tree line, "I know why Mormount chose you…I just don't like you Snow…But tonight we need each other as brothers of the Night's Watch…"

"I will not fail you Lord Commander…"

"Alright you pussies load those barrels and ballistae…Get ready we are at WAR! Fire on my command only!" The Wildlings release a war cry and charge the wall, but one of Allisar's men drop a barrel. "You stupid fucks! When I say hold I mean hold! Mess up again and I'll drop the lot of ya over the wall myself…Do you get me!"

"YES LORD COMMANDER!" They all replied.

As the hoard of Wildings approached Jon would look down then at Allisar, "Send these infidels back to the seven hells…FIRE!"

Over a thousand arrows rain down on the attackers, along with javelins fired from ballistae. Several men manned large cross bows attached to chairs that hung over the wall. That is when Mammoths roared exiting the forest with giants riding them. "Son of a bitch…" Allisar says looking at Jon. "I want two hundred bows and one ballistae on the giants and their steads…Fire!" One giant was impaled in the chest by a ballistae. But another giant with a large crossbow fired up and killed the man on the ballistae. The ballistae was destroyed as well as the man flew up and backwards to the courtyard below.

Allisar watches as the two giants latch a rope to the tunnel gate below, "Release!" The barrels go flying down below and blow up. The Mammoth runs off with a giant chasing it. He is hit in the leg by a javelin. Then he shot down by thirty arrows fired from the same ten archers. They are charged with shooting down giants.

"Load it up again!"

Vanguard of the Wildling Army

"You'll never make that shot!' The Lord of Bones says to Mance Rayder.

Mance looks to his right, "All your game for a month if I do…"

"You got it."

Mance pulls back on his long bow, but he does not fire. Then he climbs into a tree and takes aim again. He shoots the flaming arrow into a barrel and it explodes. "Alright you know what to do!" Mance says to the Lord of Bones.

Top of the Wall

Jon helps Allisar up, "What the fuck is wrong with you people? Cover the dam tree line!"

The Nightfort

Sir Vanstone had sent a hundred men to each of the castle on the wall. Mance had also sent a small force of 300 wildlings and two giants to get through the gate and attack Castle Black from the other side.

"We wait here!" The Lord of Bones said with a raven flying overhead.

Wilding Vanguard

Dabarr's eyes were white as was in his Raven. He also had a Dire Wolf and a bear guarding his body. He returned to himself as the Raven returned. "Stay!" He ordered to the Wolf, bear, and the Raven. "They have made it, but there is a force of hundred men at the fort…"

Mance smiles, "Pull them back…"

Top of the Wall

A horn sounds and the Wildlings retreat back to the tree line, "Hold your fire!" Allisar shouts.

"They're retreating!" Pyp says.

"They'll be back…"

That is when they are joined by Vanstone, "That was fun…" He looks at Jon, 'What do you think they are up to?"

Allisar looks at Jon to see how he answers, "They may try to send another force over the wall…Maybe even sail around the wall from the sea…Mance has to know we have reinforcements and men stationed at each castle…"

"We need more men! Can you send word to Lord Stark?"

"I can…"

"Go!" The whole day passes without incident, then as the sun sets a horn sounds and the Wildlings rush from the woods chanting and banging their weapons on shields.

"Here we go again…" Jon says as he is joined by Allisar and Vanstone.

Courtyard

"Do you here that?" A man asked. That is when he was shot in the head.

"GIANTS!"

One of the giants aims his bow at the gate and fires while the other holds a shield up. Then he pulls as a rope is attached to the arrow. He rips the gate down then the Lord of Bones leads a force of 300 Wildlings into the keep. Sir Jeremy takes command of the men in the courtyard. Then a giant enters the courtyard.

Top of the Wall

Once again the Wildlings rush the wall as arrows rain down on them from above. That is when Pyp rushes from the lift, "Lord Commander! Sir Jeremy is dead and there are Wildlings inside the Castle and at the gate…"

"How many?" Jon asks.

"About three hundred!"

"Jon Stark you are with me…You men with me as well and you Sam…Sir Janos take command!"

"Yes sir I am your man…" Another roar splits the air, this time more giants walk out of the forest with huge broad shields. "They are undisciplined…We are men of the Night's Watch!" Janos keeps repeating.

Vanstone and the others just stare at him as he starts to ramble, "Sir the Lord Commander needs you down in the courtyard…"

He looks at Jear, "Me?"

"Yes sir!"

"I must go!"

When he leaves Vanstone takes charge, "Do we have any barrels left…"

"We got nine!"

"When I tell you light them and throw them over…" Vanstone watched as the giants made their way towards the gate with their shields up. "NOW!" They light three barrels and throw them over the side. One explodes six feet above the ground burning the eyes of two giants. The next explodes on the ground, the last barrel explodes on the shield of a giant knocking him off his feet.

"Bring them down! Bring them down! Bring them down!" Vanstone shouts, the ten archers shoot at will at the remaining giants killing them.

The Courtyard

When Allisar arrives in the courtyard with ten men. He looks at the situation, "Lord Stark…I thinks it time you released that wolf of yours!"

"Aye sir! Sam with me!

"Show no mercy!" Allisar and the men with him join the battle in the courtyard. But The Lord of Bones blocks his path. Allisar and Bones face off. One of the brothers tries to flank the Lord of bones, but he loses his head. For a minute it seemed as if the Night's Watch would hold them off. Until a giant bashes Allisar in the shoulder and Bones slashes him across the back. Three men tackle the Lord of Bones while others carry Allisar off. As Ghost tackles a Wildling Jon takes a spear and climbs the walkway. When he is in position Jon leaps down on the giant stabbing it in the head. He lands into a role and cuts off the giants foot with his sword.

The other giant looms over Jon, but he is shot to death by archers on the wall. Then Jon faces off against the Lord of Bones. "Your mine traitor!"

Bones is armed with an axe and a sword. Jon knocks the sword from his left hand and dukcs as the axe comes toward his head. When bones knocks Jon sword away, then he roles forward and stabs him in the foot with a dagger. Then Jon takes his own axe and finishes him off.

Top of the Wall

Vanstone looks over the side of the wall. The men climbing are half way up. He points his hand at men manning the lever for the scythe. "NOW!" He shouts. At his command they pull the lever and huge chunks of the ice wall fall off to reveal a huge three sided blade on a chain. The whole thing is made up of Valarian steel. It swipes across the face of the wall killing wilding climbers by the thousands. "Draw her back up!"

As a horn is sounded the giant who fell from the explosion on his shield gets up to see the body parts of his comrades falling to the ground and blood falling like rain. He gets up and runs to the gate and starts to lift it.

Courtyard

"Jon the gate!" Sam yells.

Jon leads a dozen men up the tunnel to face the giant. By early sunrise it is over and the battle is won. Jon walks through the courtyard as his fellow Watchman gathered the bodies of enemy and friend to burned. The last rights were spoken over the brothers of the watch that had died, then they burned the bodies.

"Jon!" Sam yelled running towards him, "They want you in the Commander's office.

When Jon entered Vanstone, Maester Aemon Targaryen, Othel Yarwyk First Builder, Sir Borcas head of Stewards, Lord Cotter Pyke of Eastwatch, and Sir Denys Mallister of Shadowtower were waiting. Allisar was on his back.

"Jon Snow! Come closer…" Allisar demanded. "It was th…e… wish…" He pauses to cough, "…of Jorah Mormount that you take his place as Lord Commander…I should have listened to you…With my last breath I offer apology and before your brothers of the Night's Watch I name thee…Lord Commander…Protect the realm of men!" He coughed his last breath and died.

"And now his watch has ended…" Jon whispered.

"**AND NOW HIS WATCH HAS ENDED!" **The gathered brothers repeated.

"What are your orders Lord Commander…" Aemon asked.

"We honor Lord Commander Allisar and burn his body…Then we take stock of remaining supplies…Gather the brothers in the courtyard…"

There were only 87 out of 100 members of the Night's Watch left. Vanstone had lost 211 men himself. They erected a pyre and said the oath over Allisar's body and burned it. After the funeral Jon was walking to the main hall for a meeting with the council when he saw Vanstone. He pulled him to the side.

"I have a favor to ask…"

"We won't survive another attack…" Cotter said, "We should collapse the tunnels now…"

"We could fall back to Karhold at the least…" Othel offered.

"No we stay at Castle Black and send out a rider to seek aid from one of the Stark bannermen…" They all agreed then two men brought Janos Slynt in, "Janos Slynt brother of the Night's Watch…In the face of danger…When your brothers and the people of the seven kingdoms needed you the most you hid like a coward with a woman and her baby…As such I sentence you to man Shadowtower alone for a period of three days…May the gods be with you…Leave now and receive no fire, water, or shelter from the men of the Night's Watch…" They placed a bracelet on his wrist a bracelet of shame and whipped him out of Castle Black.

Top of the Wall

Jon had been summoned to the top of the wall, Jear pointed to a lone figure walking towards the wall with his hands spread out. "Shall I kill him milord…" Eddison asked.

"No he is unarmed they wish to negotiate…"

"But whom do we send? And what are we willing to agree to?" Jear asked.

Jon decided to go having a feeling of who was approaching the wall. Everyman in the Night's Watch expressed their feelings about the new Lord Commander leaving the wall, but Jon insisted stating that he wasn't going to allow someone to do something that he himself could do. "Watch over them boy…" Jon said to Ghost who whimpered.

As Jon exited the tunnel he smiled as he approached Mance Rayder, "Jon Snow…Now why did they send you out?"

"I volunteered!"

"I wish to speak to the Lord Commander…"

"You're in luck because I am he…"

Mance looked him up and down, "I lost 3,000 men Jon Snow attacking the wall…How many do you have left?" Jon didn't answer, "You and your brothers won't survive another assault…"

"And yet you called off the attack…Even if you defeat us how long before someone in the south sends an army to wipe you all out?"

"Better to die fighting real men than die fighting the White Walkers…" When Jon didn't reply Mance narrowed his eyes, "You've seen them haven't you boy? Yes you have…You know what happens to the dead…As Starks say often Winter is Coming and with it the White Walkers…"

"What do you want?"

"Safe passage through the wall and some land for the clans…"

Jon looks up at the sky, "And if we refuse…"

"Then we kill every crow in Castle Black and take the lands of House Stark and their banners by force…"

Jon sighs, "You were once one of us…"

"SO!"

"So there are only two people in the seven kingdoms who grant you safe conduct through wall…"

"The King and the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch…" Mance says finishing the statement.

"Aye!"

"So what is the problem?"

Jon shakes his head, "The seven kingdoms are at war…Joffrey Baratheon killed my father…My brother went to war to avenge him…He was named King of the North…Then there is Stannis Baratheon…Joffrey is not a true son of Robert Baratheon…So he claims the iron throne…"

"So pick a King and get permission…"

"You know the Night's Watch is forbidden to take sides…The best I can do is send a raven to all three and hope for the best…"

Mance looked up in the sky, "You have nine days Jon Snow to get an acceptable deal from the right King…Then we attack at full force…"

Jon offered his hand, Mance stared at it for a few seconds then he interlocked arms with him. Mance pulled him closer, "Tell me something…was there even a small part of you that considered betraying the Watch?"

Jon shook his head in the positive, "Yes…but my father Eddard Stark would have been every disappointed in me…"

"Did any of my people survive on the other side?"

"Tormen and Ygritte are still alive…"

"I want them released…"

"They will not be harmed so long as they behave…Either way they will have their freedom…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Stannis Baratheon

Before the two men could depart company a horn sounded. Thousands of men came riding out the west led by Stannis Baratheon. Mance looks at Jon, "They are not mine…"

Mance waves his hands to his men ordering them to not fight. Stannis rides up to Mance and Jon. Then he dismounts his horse with Davos and Milsandre at his side. "Identify yourselves…"

"I am Jon Stark Lord Commander of the Night's Watch…This is Mance Rayder the King beyond the Wall…"

"There is only one King and you are looking at him…Stannis Baratheon…" Davos said.

"Why are the two of you meeting?"

"We were in the middle of negotiations when you interrupted…" Mance said speaking up.

"Ending negotiations…is more like it…Mance here wishes safe passage beyond the wall as the White Walkers are approaching…" Milisandre whispers into Stannis' ear.

As they speek Sir Vanstone walks up and joins them, "And who are you?"

"Sir Myles Vanstone of House Karstark at your service…"

"Then you should bow for this is the one true King of Westeros…"

"I have a King…His name is Robb Stark King in the North…"

"Arrest him!"

Mance backs away as Jon draws his sword, "This is the wall a domain of the Night's Watch…Sir Vantose and his men bravely helped us to defend the wall…Your claim to the Iron Throne holds no power here Lord Stannis…"

Stannis looks at Jon, "Your father…"

"I know well what my father did…He died supporting your claim, but the laws of the Night's Watch are absolute and any man or group of men who bleed defending the wall fall under the protection of the Night's Watch…Now I ask that you put away your sword your grace…"

"I would speak with the high council and challenge your leadership as Lord Commander…"

Jon puts away his blade, "That is your right your grace…"

Then Stannis looks at Mance, "If I offer your clans sanctuary will they fight for me…"

"We already had an agreement that I could speak with all the Kings…" Jon says speaking up, "Joffrey who actually sits on the Iron Throne…The King in the North, and you Lord Stannis…I advise Lord Mance to wait and see what the other two Kings offer…"

Mance smiles at Stannis, "I have already agreed to hear offers from all those who claim to be a King…"

Main Hall

Jon sits at the table with the High Council members, three on his right and three on his left. Stannis addresses them all. "Jon Stark cannot serve as your Lord Commander…His oath is in direct conflict with his kinship to Robb Stark…I ask that the council remove him from his post…"

Aemon Targaryen stood up, "Lord Stannis…You have a legitimate claim, but the Night's Watch is sworn from getting involved in politics…That being said. It is not within our power to remove anyone from position…The brothers must vote…"

Lord Pyke stood up, "Those who wish Lord Stark removed from his post raise your hands…" All the Frey men raised their hands 42 in all as Lothar and many others died defending the courtyard last night. "All those in favor that we keep Lord Stark as Lord Commander raise your hands…" The rest of the nights watch brothers which numbered 45 raised their hands along with the council members. "Jon Stark shall remain our Lord Commander.

Jon stood up, "We shall send Ravens to King's Landing and the King in the North…"

Stannis' Suit

"I say we leave…" Davos said.

Stannis was looking out the window, "This is a great opportunity…" Milisandre said, "When the White Walkers come and they will the people will hear how their true King fought to keep them safe…They will spit on Joffrey's sigil…"

A knock came at the door and a guard entered, "Milord Ranger Stevron Frey to see you…"

"Show him in…"

He drops to one knee, "May King Stannis Baratheon live forever…"

"What do you want?"

"I want what is mine…by birth…If my brothers and I can kill Jon Stark and all who have sworn to him…Will you restore our lands…"

"Why should we help you when you made deals with Tywin Lannister?" Davos said.

"My father was fool for helping the Lannisters…Robb Stark has close to a hundred thousand men at his back…I heard Karstark men talking as we traveled up here…Let us Kill Stark and make my brother Lord Commander of the Night's Watch…Then the Wildlings will follow you milord…You have an army…"

"Of undisciplined Wildlings…" Davos said interrupting.

"Then make a deal with Balon Greyjoy…Make him Warden of the North…"

"I stopped by Balon Greyjoy on my way here…His daughter is held captive by the Starks he will not fight until he has her back…"

"Give me what I want and we will kill that bastard…"

Stannis looks at Milisandre who shakes her head no, "I am sorry Lord Frey the answer is no…And if you speak of this again I will have you hanged for treason…"

Two Days Later

When Jon receives word from Robb and Joffrey he invites Mance to the main hall to read the letters before the Night's Watch and Stannis. "King Joffrey offers you all the North as your lands if you fight his enemies…The King in the North offers you lands in the Wolf's Wood, the neck and as far as Harranhal all he asks is that when the North…And I quote the real North is in danger that you rise up and fight…"

Mance stands up, "I must speak with the clan lords first…You shall have my answer tomorrow…"

That night Yara is taken from the dungeons in secret and brought to Jon's room by Karstark men, "Leave us!"

"Jon Snow! What do you want?"

"Resolution! I want to look into your eyes when I ask if you truly are pregnant?"

"If you think I would lie about that then you don't know me Jon Snow…"

"How would you like to live in a castle and have our child referred to as Lord Stark…"

She stares at him for a few seconds, "I'm listening!"

"My cousin Robb Stark has agreed to take you on as a ward…You and your child will be given the Stark family name…"

She walks up to him, "Why should I accept it?"

"Because I still love you and I don't want my son or daughter to grow up a bastard…"

She walks up to him, "Make love to me Jon Snow…and I will do whatever you wish…"

He stares at her for a few minutes then they start ripping each other's clothes off. They make love on the desk then the floor. As he throws her onto the bed a horn sounds, "The White Walkers!" Jon mutters. He kisses her and quickly dresses. Then he grabs his sword and walks to the door. He stops, "I will always love you Ygritte…Stark…"

Jon arrives on the wall where Stannis and Vanstone are waiting, below an army of White Walkers approach the wall. "Light'em up!" Jon yells. Thousands of arrows are set ablaze both on the wall and below where the bulk of Stannis's forces are in front of the wall. A skeleton looking warrior howls pointing at the wall and they rush it. "Fire at will!" Jon shouts. As the battle unfolds Ygritte is escorted to Karhold by a hundred men. The battle is bloody, but after three days of fighting the White Walkers are defeated.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Invasion of Westerlands

The castle of Ashemark had been taken by Umber and Richard. Hornvale had also been taken by Lord Royce. Robb stops in Ashemark to rest on his way to Casterly Rock with Justin. He is watching his wife Talisa as she bathes. "I have a request…"

"And what is that…"

"I would like it if you would travel back to Riverrun and await me with my mother and sisters…"

"I thought we agreed to remain at each other's side until the war is decided…"

"Yes but I am concerned for your safety and the baby's…"

She gets up and walks across the floor dripping wet, "If I do that I will worry about you and it could stress the baby…Besides there is a Maester traveling with us…several in fact."

He starts to dry her off with the towel, "Would you at least consider it?"

The next morning they are on the march again towards Casterly Rock. It is midnight and the sky cloudy and it starts to rain the perfect opportunity to attack. Justin leads 4,000 men from cover to cover. They scale the side of the wall and kill the men on the forward towers. When the gates are open a horn is sounded and then Robb leads the rest of his forces into the castle. With Grey Wind at his side Robb leads the charge into Casterly Rock. Kevin Lannister escapes by diving into the water with several of his men. The fighting lasts all night and into the day. By sunset it is over and the castle is taken.

Justin and Robb stand side by side in the entrance to the Lannister vaults. "The richest family in Westeros indeed…" Justin says.

"Send half of this gold to Riverrun, then send a part to the Eyrie in my cousin's name…The last is for you dear cousin…"

Justin looks at him, "I thank you…"

It takes two days to empty the treasury, then Robb has his men burn the castle to the ground. Men run through the castle with torches starting in the upper rooms and heading downstairs lighting anything flammable. As the castle burns Robb and Justin lead their army towards Kayce. The Battle of Kayce was a three day siege. Three times they attacked the main gate and three times they failed. Robb had lost 2,730 men in those three days.

As arrows fly overhead Justin leads a small force to the refuse gate. "Hold your breath lads…"

They crawl through the muck and mire. When they reach the gates they use acid to eat through the bars. Five men are standing by the hole in the side of the castle where all waste is dumped. Justin leaps up with two cross-bows one in each hand. As two men hit the ground he draws his twin blades. He blocks forward and spins around slashing the throat of the first man and disemboweling the second. Soon his men join him and they rush up the stairs to give the archers high ground. Eight of the archers guard the steps while Justin and the rest of his men fight their way across the wall.

"They are inside the castle!" A man screams just before Justin beheads him.

"To the gate!" He screams. They dump boiling tar on the men at the gate in the courtyard. This thins the numbers for Justin and fifty men to get to the counter weights and cut them. The draw bridge lowers and Robb leads the charge inside.

"You stink!" Robb says walking up to Justin.

"Yeah so next time you go through the refuse gate…"

"No thank you…I'd use my head as battering ram first…"

They wait in Castle Kayce for word from Umber and Richard. Meanwhile the Black Fish raids the villages in the countryside, leaving people homeless and taking their food and crops for the Stark army. Payback for the Mountain burning the River lands. Robb was displeased, but he didn't make an issue of it. He did talk with his uncle in private. Soon they receive word that the Crag had been taken. Robb decides to send Sandor Clegane to take his own family home. Sandor takes 15,000 men and faces his brother in battle. Because of his superior tactics Sandor wins the battle, but his brother escapes. He burns the Keep to the ground. With the keep taken Sandor marches on Lannisport after receiving a message from Robb. The city is attacked from the south and the north. After taking the city Robb returns to Ashemark as his scouts report that Kevin Lannister and the Mountain are gathering an army at Cornfeild castle.

Cornfeild

Kevin Lannister still remembers his ancestral home burning in the distance. His scouts tried to intercept the gold in rout to Riverrun, but they were defeated. "He has gone back to Ashemark the young wolf…" Gregor says standing over a map in the command tent.

Lannisters Lords are there as well. Kevin places a wolf marker on Ashemark. "Of course! We gather our forces and march towards him while his forces rest…"

"Clever boy!" Lord Serret says.

Sir Harys Swyft points to several villages, "The Black Fish has burned all these villages…We could send a force to Pinkmaiden maybe we can draw the wolf away…"

"No he has gone back to Ashemark…Its up to my brother now to rally the Tyrells and the Martells…"

"And what if they don't aid us…Then what?"

"We return to King's Landing and make a stand there…Make him come to us…In the meantime I want scouts on all roads as far as Silverhill, Crakehall, and the mountains near Clagane's Keep…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Unpleasant News

Part 1. Politics

King's Landing Tower of the Hand

Tywin stood over his desk with a letter from his brother Kevan. "Hornvale, Golden Tooth, Ashemark, the Crag, Kayce, Casterly Rock, Lannisport, and Clegane's Keep…" He said whispering to himself. He had called a meeting of the small council, but first he had to deal with Olenna Tyrell.

"Milord Lady Olenna to see you…"

He put away the letter, "Show her in…"

"Lord Hand…We meet again…"

"Please have a seat…Would you like some wine?" He asks pouring a glass.

"No thank you…" She watches him with calculating eyes as he takes a seat with his goblet, "So the last time we were here we were discussing Sansa Stark…Any idea who took the young lady?"

He smiles, "I asked you here to address the rumors that you are calling off the wedding…"

Olenna returns his smile, "There are rumors flying all over the capital Lord Hand. How about the one about the Young Wolf who has almost 100,000 men at his back…Or the one about the Knights of the Vale fighting in this war… Casterly Rock has been burnt to the ground …Here is one I found most interesting…The Iron Bank has loaned Stannis Baratheon enough gold to buy an army with…50,000 strong…"

Tywin sighs, "Is that why you have called off the wedding?"

"If our roles were reversed wouldn't you call it off…"

"We have an agreement…if House Tyrell calls its banners and the Martells fights with us they can be defeated…"

She grunts, "If…If the world was built on ifs no one would go hungry…Men would be faithful to their wives and everyone would be of noble birth…If holds no power in the Game of Thrones…The Young Wolf has beaten you thrice on the battlefield…Now he has army to avenge his father and anyone else who gets in his way…"

"I have a plan!" Tywin says interrupting, "But I need your help!"

She sighs, "And what is this plan…"

"I'm not willing to say yet…The Wolf has ears even here in the capital…But remember how Stannis was…held off…"

She sighs, "Okay Lord Tywin…If you can convince the Martells to fight beside us and If you defeat the Young Wolf in battle…Then yes I allow my granddaughter to marry your grandson…"

Tywin stands up, "Thank you dear lady…Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to attend…" When Tywin arrives Joffrey, Verys, Mance Tyrell, Cersei, Tyrion, and Maester Pycel are all waiting. "Go ahead Lord Verys…"

"It took much digging on my part…But I finally learned who took Lady Sansa Stark from the Capital…His name is Justin Stark – The Black Wolf of the East…He is the only son of Benjen Stark…His mother died giving birth to him…Lord Benjen Stark joined the Night's Watch after his wife died…Justin grew up at Winterfell until he was 13. He ran away after confronting his father at the wall. Justin grew up on the streets of Braavos stealing to survive…Eventually a noble sword master of Braavos took him in…He befriended a young man by the name of Victor Brice…Together they built an army…Justin has fought and defeated the Dothraki in open combat…He has never lost a battle in the East and is referred to as the Black Wolf of the East…It was Justin Stark who took Sansa…"

"I should have placed her in the dungeon with her treacherous father…" Cersei says speaking up. "From here they sailed to White Harbor…In White Harbor the Black Wolf awaited for the arrival of his ally and friend…An army of 60,000 men was divided into two forces...

20,000 troops were placed under the command of this Victor Brace. He has captured Yara Greyjoy and driven the Iron Born out of the North…While marching to his cousin Justin meets with the Karstarks…Richard Karstark the current head of House Karstark has married Sansa Stark and renewed his oath to the Starks…Justin has attacked the Twins…"

"Why?" Joffrey asks.

"I convinced Walder Frey to fight for us…" Tywin says speaking up.

"Yes it was Justin Stark who convinced Robb Stark to attack the Twins…Petyr Baelish is dead and Lysa Tully has been placed under house arrest…the Blackfish has been made Regent of the Eyrie…Robb Stark has taken Golden Tooth, Hornvale, Ashemark, the Crag, Kayce, Lannisport, and Casterly Rock…Lord Kevin is massing a force at Cornfield…"

"What about the Starks?" Cersei asks.

"They have returned to Ashemark…"

As Verys sat down Joffrey looks at everyone at the table before speaking, "We should have all our troops come to the capital and if those shits attacks us we can do to them what we did to Stannis…"

Tyrion grunts, "Tell me nephew…Do you really think the Starks would fall for the same trick…No they will wait for us to come to them…Robb has numbers now…"

"So we have the Tyrells and the Martells…"

Tywin looks at Mance who squirms in his seat, "The Tyrells will only fight if I can convince the Martells to fight with us…"

"And why shouldn't they?" Joffrey demands, "I am betrothed to Lady Tyrell…"

Mance clears his throat, but it is Tywin who speaks, "The wedding has been called off for the time being…"

Joffrey looks at Mance, "Your family will honor the marriage or I ill strip you of titles and give High Gardens to someone more worthy…"

Tywin stands up, "That will not be necessary your grace…I have a plan…But first I must speak with Prince Oberyn when he arrives…"

Verys clears his throat, "Prince Oberyn has been in the capital for the past three days…"

"Why am I only hearing this now?" Verys hesitates searching for an answer, "Never mind! Where is he?"

"The brothal milord…"

Part 2. Prince Oberyn

Prince Oberyn was at the brothel that once belonged to Petyr Baelish. It now belonged to Tyrion Lannister through another name. Oberyn was with his lover or Paramour wife Ellaria Sand. The two of them were having a private orgy with two other women and a man when Tywin Lannister burst in. Oberyn sits up. "Lord Tywin! Please come in…"

He sneers at what he sees, "Prince Oberyn I need to speak with you…in private!"

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Ellaria asks, "A big strapping man such as yourself…"

He looks at her trying to keep his composure, "No thank you…My business is urgent…"

Oberyn sighs, "Everything is urgent these days…No one has time for the pleasures of life…" He slaps the man on his ass, "Leave us…" The women and the man make a hasty exit.

Tywin looks at Ellaria, "I said I would like to speak with you alone…"

"Speak! Ellaria is my wife in all things but marriage…" He stands up to pour some wine, "Would you like some?"

"I would like it if you put some clothes on…"

Oberyn takes the robe and covers himself, "so what can I do for you Lord hand?"

Tywin takes a seat on the chair, "Robb Stark's cousin Justin Stark has returned and he has brought with him 60,000 swords…"

"Ah the Black Wolf of the East…I have heard this…"

"Then I need your family to summon all its banners and march with us…"

He takes a grape and eats it, "Why should my family risk the lives of our people to fight a war your grandson started?"

He sighs, "For one your nephew is betrothed to my granddaughter…"

"They are not married yet! We could return her and seek a more worthy alliance…"

"I have a plan…that will ensure victory…"

"Let me guess…You plan to take wildfire onto the battlefield…" Tywin squirms, "If I figured this out why wouldn't the Starks?" Tywin just stares at him, "I came to King's Landing for a wedding…I get here and there isn't going to be one…and you ask me for my help…You have lost three times against the Young Wolf and he has taken half the Westerlands…I think it is time to sue for peace…"

"Would you at least ask your father?"

Oberyn sighs, "I will ask…but you may not like the answer…"

Tywin thanks him and returns to the Red Keep. Five days later Prince Oberyn comes to see him. "My father is willing to summon his banners only if I or someone else leads our forces…He has no confidence in your ability to defeat the Starks…Also if we lose this battle I am to withdraw my forces…"

Tywin weighs the implications in his head, he has no choice, "Tell your father I agree…"

Just then a Lannister soldier bursts in, "Begging your pardon milord…Your son Jaime has been found…"

"JAIME!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Broken Lannister

Tywin bursts into the suit where Grand Maester Pycel is tending to Jaime Lannister, "My son!"

"He is asleep my Lord Hand…His legs are broken…"

"Can you mend them?"

Before Pycel can answer Cersei enters the suit followed by Tyrion, "My brother…my dear…dear brother…" he stirs but remains unconscious.

"How is he?" Tyrion asks.

"Well Grand Maester?"

"As I said his legs are broken…He will never walk again…"

"We found this on him…" A soldier says handing Tywin a letter. "And we found Roose Bolton's head as well…"

Tywin sneers at the head, "Get that out of here!" He then opens the letter.

_If you want peace…Give me Joffrey…The North is a separate kingdom…From Haranhall to Riverrun…From Riverrun to the Eyrie all the way North is our domain…If not I will burn the Westerlands and kill all who swear alliance to the Lions…_

_Signed_

_The King in the North _

_Robb Stark_

"Do what you can for him…"

Cersei follows Tywin, "Father…Father!" He stops and looks at her in the hall, "What did it say?"

He hands her the letter, "Read for yourself…" He waits while she reads, "You can't…They have to pay for they did to Jaime…To Casterly Rock…Our home!"

"A Lannister always pays his debts…In this life or the next they will pay in blood…" Tywin meets with Olenna and Loras Tyrell along with Prince Oberyn. "Prince Oberyn wll lead our forces against the Starks…"

"But if we lose this battle my father has instructed me to withdraw our forces…"

Loras looks at his grandmother she nods, "This is acceptable…Where shall we gather our forces?"

"My brother is gathering the remainder of my forces in Cornfield…We will meet there…"

"My Lord Hand!" A man said bursting in, "Stark ships are blockading the bay…"

A hundred ships are lined around the harbor, "They have taken five merchant vessels…" Lord Commander Terron Crakehall said. "And they have sunk two royal ships…"

Jaime's Suit

"Where am I?" Jaime asks waking up.

"You are safe…" Cersei says leaning over him.

"Where is father?"

"He had to leave for the front…" Tyrion said from a window.

"I can't feel my legs…That fucking bastard!"

"My dear brother…Those Starks will pay…I swear it…"

"I just want to be alone now…"

A few minutes later Maester Pycel came in, "How are we doing Lord Jaime?"

Jaime pulls him closer, "I want to die…Can you help me?"

He shakes his head, "I am sorry my lord I cannot…Your father left strict instructions…"

A few hours later Tyrion returns, "What is this I hear about you wanting to die?"

Jaime closes his eyes, "You have always watched out for me big brother…Now it is my turn…If I live through years of abuse from father and sister then you can bear this…"

"You won't have people cleaning up your piss and shit…"

"That is what family is for big brother…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. War Games

Ashemark

Robb is in the main hall feasting with his loyal banners, the banners of Riverrun, and the Lords of the Vale. Talisa is at his side as usual, Sansa sits with her husband and Catelyn is there as well. A few days ago they received word that Osha and Rickon had arrived at Deepwood Moat. He is under the care of Lady Glover. The next day they gather around the map to plan strategy.

"Scouts report that Tywin has left the capital heading for Cornfield…" Umber says. "The Martells and the Tyrells are summoning their banners to join them…"

Robb takes a sun marker, a flower marker and a lion and place them over Cornfeild. "It will probably take them several days to reach the castle…"

Justin is studying the map and takes a wolf marker and places it on the mountain passes near Clegane's Keep. "We send our Calvary here…allow them to march their armies to here…" He places a lion's marker just north of Casterly Rock, "Then we attack them head on while they are on the march…Our Calvary can flank their rear…"

Robb sighs and looks at his Uncle the Blackfish, "We need scouts to cover the mountains and hunt down Lannister Scouts if we are to move our Calvary…"

"What if they divide their forces?" Sandor asks.

Justin looks at Sandor, "He has a point…" He points to the lion markers on Silverhill and Deep Den. "They still control a lot of territory…And if I were the lord of Dorne I would insist that someone else lead the campaign…Tywin has lost three major battles against you already…"

Robb nods in agreement, "I will lead our forces up the main road to Casterly Rock…Justin can lead the Calvary towards Hornvale and feint towards Deep Den…Your real target is to flank the Lannisters or find their other forces…" With an agreed upon strategy Robb's forces march out of Ashemark that day.

Cornfeild

Banners of House Martell and Tyrell converge on Cornfeild to aid their allies. Prince Oberyn has been chosen to lead the allied forces. Tywin and Loras serve as advisors to Prince Oberyn. They all stand around a table in the command tent. The Lannister army with the Tyrells and Martells number 120,000 strong. Oberyn takes a Sun Spear marker and places it by the mountains near Deep Den.

"Sir Loras can lead half our forces up through these passes and retake Ashemark…"

"Dividing our forces is fool hearty!" Gregor Clegane says, "We should meet them head on…"

Oberyn sighs, "When I want the advice of a rapist and child murderer I will ask for it…"

Gregor roars and overturns the map table then he draws his sword and rushes Oberyn. Oberyn ducks drawing a short sword and slashes Gregor on the hip. That is when men for House Martell draw their swords. Gregor's men draw their blades as well.

"ENOUGH!" Tywin screams, "We are allies…"

Loras shakes his head as the men slowly put away their swords. "Go!" Tywin says looking at Gregor, "I said go!" Gregor sneers at Oberyn and walks toward the exit but he stumbles grabbing the spot where Oberyn cut him.

"Call the Maester he's been poisoned…"

"He won't make it…I have never seen anything like this before in my life…"

Tywin sneers, "Put him out of his misery…" He leaves the room and walks toward Prince Oberyn's suit, "Leave us!" He orders to Oberyn's servants, Ellaria is there as usual.

"Lord Tywin shouldn't you be getting ready? We march in one hour…" He says as Ellaria tightens the straps on his breastplate.

"What did you give the Mountain?"

"A concoction of my own design…He raped and killed my sister…He killed her children…Justice has been served…"

"The Mountain was a force of nature…Who instilled fear into our enemies…The Hound has betrayed us…Your vendetta may have just caust us the war…"

"The Mountain was all brawn and no brains…His own brother already burned his Keep and is now the Lord of the Twins…"

"The Lannisters always pay their debts…"

Oberyn looks at Tywin, "Don't threaten me Lord Tywin…I could take all my father's Banners and walk away…You need me I do not need you or the Crown…" Tywin couldn't say anything so he just left.

Justin's Forces

Robb had 35,000 mounted lances, so Justin took 20,000 horsemen and made his way towards Deep Den. When Night came he rode towards the Castle and threw lighted torches and bottles of oil at the castle. Then they fled into the forest. Nine days later Tywin was marching his forces towards Deep Den on his way to Ashemark with half the Wild Fire. Lewys Lydden rides out with a hundred men to speak with Lord Tywin about the raids against his family castle.

As they speak Justin is on his black horse watching the Lannister forces pass by. His scouts had successfully hunted all Lannister Scouts and replaced them. So Tywin was unaware that a massive Stark force was still in the area as Lewys believed they had returned back north towards Hornvale.

"Do we attack now?" Lord Edmure asked from his side.

"We wait until sunset…" He looks at Jyre, "Pass the word along no horns…"

When the last drags of light vanished in the distance Justin leads the charge against 60,000 troops. They smash through the middle ranks of ten lines firing arrows and throwing spears. Then divide left and right and attack again. By the third pass Tywin's forces are in disarray. "Rally to me!" Justin shouts. They gat ein lines for another attack. The catapults they brought were on fire and the men and horse with the wagons of Wild Fire had been taken.

"CHARGE!" Justin shouts brandishing both swords.

Prince Oberyn's Forces

Oberyn's scouts had spotted Robb's forces a mile away, but instead of facing them Robb's men withdrew back north towards Ashemark. He pauses his horse, "HOLD!"

"Why are we stopping?" Loras asks.

"Because the Young Wolf is leading us farther and farther away…He has archers in those mountains…" he shakes his head, "Return to Cornfeild!" He looks at his squire, "Send word to Lord Tywin that we withdraw to Cornfeild…"

Robb's Forces

"They are retreating…" The Blackfish says sitting beside Robb on Horseback.

Robb grunts, "Maybe! Tell the archers to hold for now…We camp here!" Robb was in between two mountains with the river on the other side of the smaller mountain.

The next day a scout rides into camp, "My King word from Lord Justin…Tywin's forces have been routed the enemy lost 45,000 men…Lord Justin lost 1,200 men…"

"Send word to meet us at the ruins of Lannisport…" 10 days later Justin meets up with Robb at Lannisport. "We march on Cornfeild…If they defend the castle we attack with all our forces…"

"And if not?" Justin asks.

"We burn Silverhill and Deep Den to the ground with the Wild Fire we took…"

Cornfeild

Tywin rides into camp with the remainder of his downtrodden forces. "What is happening?" He asks to Kevin his brother.

"We are to retreat to Crakehall…"

Disgusted Tywin storms across the courtyard the main hall and shoves the guard down opening the doors, "Why are we retreating?"

"You lost most of the men I sent with you…Robb Stark refused to face us in battle the more we advanced the farther he withdrew…I thought it best to keep the army we have in tack…"

"You thought…And while you withdraw the Young Wolf can sack Silverhill and Deep Den…"

"I know…That is why I sent scouts to poison the water in the wells of both castles…"

Justin marched his men towards Deep Den while Robb marched on Silverhill. The Castle was open and abandoned. "Looks like they are retreating again…" Edmure says to Justin.

"Maester Tarson!"

"Yes Milord!"

"Test the water for poison…"

As the old Maester walks off Edmure nudges his horse closer, "You think the water is poisoned?"

Justin looks at him, "They don't call him the Red Viper for nothing…" Justin sends ravens towards Silverhill to warn Robb, but it was too late. 300 men died of poison along with 30 horses.

"Who uses poisons in battle?" Richard demands.

"Desperate people…" Robb says.

"Maybe we can use this against him…" Justin says in a mischievous tone of voice.

Oberyn's scouts watch from a distance as horses run wild and men moan in pain and fall out. Then they watch as the rest of Robb's men bury the dead in mass graves. A few weeks later Oberyn leads his forces to Silverhill. And as they approach men burst up out of the massive graves and fire arrows at Oberyn's men. Oberyn himself is shot in the shoulder. Then Robb and Justin lead a massive force from out of the forest near Silverhill.

Lannister Camp

"I am sorry Lord Tywin…But my father said one battle and we have engaged the wolves twice…I am taking what is left of y men home…"

Tywin sits on his horse while Loras leads his Banners back towards the Reach and a wounded Oberyn leads his men back to Dorne. The Martells had lost 15,000 men, the Tyrells lost 21,697, and the Lannisters lost over 30,000 troops. "Now what?" Kevan asks sitting on a horse beside his brother.

Tywin looks at him, "Now we sue and give them what they want!" He coldly says and rides off, leaving Kevan to stare in disbelief


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Peace Offering

Tywin Lannister rides back toward the capital only stopping to eat, relieve himself, and change horses. When he reaches the Red Keep he summons Lord Commander Meryn Trant who was made Lord Commander in place of Jaime Lannister and Jarron Serret Lord Commander of the City Watch. "Gentlemen we have lost this war…Both the Martells and Tyrells have abandoned us…I have no choice but to give the Starks what they want…"

Both men look at each other, "The Queen Mother will not be pleased my lord hand…"

"That is why I need a guard posted at her door…"

Jaime is the throne room with a sword Master practicing. "Very good my King…"

That is when Tywin bursts in with members of the King's Guard, "Grandfather!"

"What is this…Let me go!"

"Forgive me! But the only way I can make peace is to give the Starks what they want…"

"I'm the King you can't do this!"

"Gag and bind him!" Tywin coldly orders and as they do he gives the sword master a bag of gold coins for his silence.

Cersei is in the room with Jaime talking, when the doors open. "Your majesty we need you to come with us…" Sir Baron says.

"Why has something happened?"

"No, but please come with us…"

"Is it our father?" Jaime asks.

"No sir…we have orders…The Starks are winning the war and we must make preparations for the safety of the royal family…"

Cersei smirks, "I am well protected I assure you…"

"Let me go!"

"My father will hear of this!" Jaime says.

After they force Cersei out Sir Marbrand enters Jaime's room, "I feel like you are still the Lord Commander of the King's Gaurd…We are sworn to the King not his Hand…"

Jaime sits up, "What are you babbling about?"

"Your father has taken the King to offer him up to the Starks…"

Tyrion is in his room with Shae when a knock comes at his door, "Go away…"

Podrick bursts into the room with Sir Marbrand, 'Begging your pardon milord, but he insisted…"

"I was sent by your brother…He wishes to see you…"

Jaime is in a chair with wheels built by Tyrion, 'Have I ever asked a favor of you little brother?"

"None that I can recall…"

"Well I am asking one of you now…"

Cersei has been confined to her room with her handmaidens. Then there is a loud clang of swords on swords. The door burst open and in walks Tyrion with Bronn and Podrick. "The only reason I am here is because our brother asked me…Father has taken Joffrey to offer him to the Starks for peace…" Cersei runs to the stables with Bronn and Podrick right behind her. She saddles a horse and the three of them ride at break neck speed after Tywin Lannister.

Deep Den

Robb and Justin are in Deep Den as the only Lannister Castles left are Silverhill, Cornfeild, and Crakehall. Robb called off the advance to watch and see what the Martells and Tyrells would do but so far they have opted not to continue fighting for the Lannisters. The Iron Bank wasn't going to loan the crown anymore gold so Robb had time to plan an assault against the capital. He was going to send the Black Fish with 30,000 men to take the remaining hold fasts while he marched to king's landing.

Robb sat in the main hall with Justin and all his commanders. As they talked a soldier entered and whispered into Robb's ear. When Robb stood up it grew quiet, "It seems Tywin Lannister is here and wishes an audience…"

When Tywin entered he walked through Banner Lords of the Vale, House Stark, and Riverrun. Robb himself sat on a makeshift throne with Talisa sitting beside him. Justin stood to his right with his mother, uncle, cousin and the Black Fish.

"Lord Tywin welcome…"

"Make sure he's not armed!" Justin says.

As the men search him Tywin looks at Justin, "You must be Justin Stark…"

"I am!"

"If only you had stayed away boy!"

"If I had come sooner my Uncle would be alive…"

"Bow before the King in the North!" Umber demanded.

Robb raises his hand, "That won't be necessary…He is not of the North…So Lord Tywin what do you want here?"

"I have come to make peace…" He waves his men and they drag a hooded young man. When they remove the hood a wave of whispered shock crosses the main hall. "You said if I wanted peace then to give you Joffrey…Here he is my grandson…The King!"

"Kill'em!" Arya shouts from Brienne's side.

Before Robb can speak the same man from earlier whispers into his ear again, "Bring her…"

"Joffrey!" Cersei screams running in with Bronn and Podrick running close behind. "Let me hold my son…"

"Mother don't let them kill me!"

They hug but Tywin's men pull her away, "Father please don't do this!"

"Do have peace your grace?"

Cersei escapes the man holding her and falls on all fours before Robb, "I beg you great King in the North…Spare my son…He was reckless…and foolish to have your father beheaded…I beg you take me in his stead…"

"Get up!" Tywin says grabbing her arm, "You are a Lannister!"

"Please great King…Show mercy!"

"Did you show my daughter mercy?" Catelyn yells, "Or my dead husband…He doesn't deserve mercy…"

Robb looks at his mother before he stands, "This little wisp of a man beheads my father and slanders his good name…" He shakes his head, "I cannot show mercy…Joffrey Baratheon I do hereby sentence thee to death by beheading…"

"No Please! I'll change…" He please grow desperate as they force him to his knees.

Tywin pulls Cersei in, "Don't look…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Legacy of the Lannisters

Dreams and Nightmares filled Cersei's head as she had passed out after her son Joffrey was beheaded. She saw herself along with Jaime and their children in the garden at Casterly Rock with both Tywin and Tyrion tied to a pole as they poked them with spears. Then there was a howl and the snow started to fall. **"****_WINTER IS COMING!"_**She heard Eddard Stark say. Cersei screams as the head of a giant Dire Wolf peaks its head over the wall and snaps its jaws. Joffrey lays dead in the snow as the wolf chews on the head.

"**_I told you!" _**Tyrion says, "**_Didn't I tell you…_****_ I will hurt you for this. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid…"_**

**_ "_****_Mother!" _**

Cersei sat up breathing heavy as her son's voice echoed in her mind. She was alone in a tent still in her dress. She stood up and exited the tent, "You! Where are we?" She asked the guard at her tent.

"King's Rode your grace. We decided to stop until you awoke…"

"Where is my father?" She demanded staring at the crossbow leaning next to her tent where the man stood.

"He left this morning for Dragonstone…His orders were to take you back to King's Landing…"

"Take me Dragonstone!" She demands.

Dragonstone

Stannis Baratheon had returned to Dragonstone to prepare for another attack on King's Landing. "Our scouts report that the Wolves are returning North…" Davos said.

He grunts looking at Davos, "And Harranhal?"

Davos places a wolf marker on the spot marked Haranhall. "They have 5,000 men garrisoned there…"

Just then a soldier enters and whispers into his ear, "Bring him in!"

"What is it?"

"Tywin Lannister is here…"

Stannis sits on his makeshift throne with Davos at his side. Melisandre had decided to remain at the wall for some strange reason. When Tywin enters he drops to one knee, 'May his grace the King live forever…"

"What do you want Lannister?" Davos asks unkindly.

"Revenge! My grandson has been given to the Starks to make peace…They have gone back North…By right!"

"You have no rights!" Davos says interrupting, "This is the one true King of Westeros…Your grandchildren are bastards by their own uncle…"

"Be careful Onion Knight! The Starks dealt me a heavy blow but I can still make war on my enemies and the Lannisters always pay their depts…."

"Not according to the Iron Bank…" Stannis says, "They want your head…And not just your head that of your family's…"

"The Lannisters will swear fealty to you and help fight to conquer the North so long as no Stark lives the rest of the Winter…"

"You offer me aid…and yet over half the Westerlands are in ruins…Your castle is burned to the ground…I could make your brother Lord Paramount in your stead and have you executed for treason…"

"I know what the Starks are capable of in battle…you will need my help…"

Stannis looks at Davos who whispers into his ear, "Alright Lord Tywin…If you confess before the people of King's Landing that all your daughter's children are bastards I will accept your oath of fealty…"

Stannis sails to Storm's End and summons the remaining Banners. Then he sends ravens to the Tyrells and Martells demanding that they march with him to King's Landing to swear fealty to him. Cersei met them on the rode and demanded an audience with Stannis.

"I have sent word to King's Landing the Iron Throne will never be yours unless you give me my father…" As they spoke Tywin walks into the command tent. That is when Cersei pulls a crossbow from beneath her dress and shoots her father in the neck.

"Seize her!" Davos demands.

"Crazy bitch! I granted your family clemency if Tywin would confess that his grandchildren are Bastards…"

"I took a mother's revenge! Do with me as you will…" Before the Martell and Tyrell banners Cersei was beheaded for treason.

King's Landing

Verys rushes through the castle towards Tyrion's room, "Lord Tyrion…In many ways I consider you a friend which is I came…Stannis is on his way with the Tyrells and the Martells at his back…He has executed your sister for treason and she killed your father…Joffrey is dead! I have made arrangements but we must leave now…"

Tyrion takes Tommen, Jaime, and Shae to board a ship headed for Pentos, both Podrick and Bronn are with them. "Where is my mother?" Tommen asks looking at Tyrion.

He sighs, "She is dead my dear sweet nephew…But do not fret…We shall be avenged…"

Author's Note:

Hello everyone who likes this story and maybe read others I have written...Please leave a review after you read I would rally appreciate it thanks jman...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. King Robb Stark

Moat Cailin

Until Winterfell could be rebuilt Moat Cailin would serve as Robb's seat of power. As Lord Protector of the North a position similar to Hand of the King, Justin made 50 of his best men the King's Guard, but unlike the King's Guard of King's Landing they were allowed to have wives and children. Then with his aunt Catelyn's help he made preparations for an official coronation so that the Banners of North, the Vale, and Riverrun could reaffirm their oaths of loyalty to the new King.

Justin walks toward Robb's suit ignoring the servants as they hang flowers and streamers for the celebration. When he enters the suit Justin bows, "My King!"

Robb smiles, "You know you really don't have to do that when we are alone…"

Justin smiles, "I know but this is official business…"

Robb takes a seat at a small round table, "What's on your mind?" Robb asks as Justin sits across from him.

"Stannis…My spies report that he is marching towards kings Landing to claim the throne…"

"If the Lannisters can beat him then so can we…"

"Yes but how about we make a deal with Daenarys Targaryen…"

Robb sighs, "I am going to say to you what you said to me…Fuck her! We don't need her…"

Justin stands up to get some wine, "I agree we don't, but consider this…She has 10,000 soldiers at her back…8,000 of whom are Unsullied soldiers…2,000 are sell swords of the Titan's Bastard…And she has three Dragons…With our combined might we can destroy Stannis easily and force the Martells and Tyrells to their knees…"

Robb stands up and goes to the window, 'And what deal will you offer her to accept my title as King in the North?"

"How about a marriage between your child and the child she has with whomever she marries…That way we avoid a war…"

"And what if she says no?"

Justin gets up and walks over to the window, "Then I return to your side and give Stannis a war he will never forget…"

Robb smiles, 'Alright Justin…After the coronation…"

"I will need 30,000 of my own men…"

Coronation of Robb Stark

All the lords of the North, the River Lands, and the Vale were present to swear loyalty to Robb Stark and present their new King with gifts. Of House Stark Houses Karstark, Cerwyn, Dustin, Glover, Hormwood, Menderly, Devan Reed had been given a promotion and the Dread Fort as his hold fast. Then there was House Ryswell, Umber and the minor houses Cassel, Mollen, and Poole.

Of the River Lands lead by Edmure Tully the King's Cousin there was Houses Blackwood, Bracken, Clegane of the Twins and his pregnant wife Derwa. House Erenford formally sworn to House Frey, Mallister, Mooton Smallwood, and House Wode. All these stood in between the Banners of House Stark and House Arryn.

The Black Fish was Regent of the Vale until his Great Nephew was of age. With him were Houses Royce, Waynwood, Lynderly, Hunter, Egen, and the new Lords of Harranhal and the Fingers Lord Kannon Stone. His sigil is that of a black outlined mountain with two swords coming out of the top. The High Septon of the North stands before makeshift throne as the gathered lords part right and left. Robb Stark walks forward with Talisa his Queen at his side. Next is Catelyn with Robin at her side, then Sansa and her husband Richard Karstark. After them are Arya, and Rickon in the order of their births and lastly is Justin. Arya wore an armor made for her and as soon as she could returned to Brienne's side.

"HAIL THE KINGIN THE NORTH!" They all shout as the precession walks forward.

The Grand Septon raises his hands and it grows quiet as Robb and Talisa take their knees. "By the will of the gods and men I proclaim thee Robb Stark…King in the North…Your domain will stretch from the wall to lands of Harranhall…Hail the King in the North!"

"HAIL!" Everyone shouts.

"Long live the King!" Someone shouts.

Robb stands and faces the gathered lords, "You have made me your King and shall strive to be a good King to you my people…I wish to thank all the Lords and Knights who fought with me to avenge my father…and free our people from the tyranny of the Iron Throne…We have won a great victory and defeated many enemies…I wish you all peace and prosperity in the upcoming winter…But I am afraid that peace will be short lived…As we celebrate Stannis Baratheon lays claim to the Iron Throne…And he will march his army along with all those who have sworn an oath to lay claim to our lands…**Will we let him?"**

**"****NOOOO!" **They all shout.

"Then keep your swords sharp and your hearts strong…Winter is Coming!"

Then the tables were pulled out and the food was served. The King and Queen were given gifts meant for the both of them and then there were gifts meant to be for one or the other. Some presented gifts for the unborn prince…A few gave gifts meant for a girl. Justin stood by the window watching his family. His eyes darted from one person to the next. Robb and Talisa, then Arya and Catelyn his aunt. He stared at Rickon who looked up to him a lot. Then his eyes fell on Edmure and his wife Rosalin who was also pregnant. Justin's eyes always came back to Robb who looked so much like his father in the eyes and nose anyway…He had his mother's mouth and chin. And Justin wondered how the war would have gone if he had not come back at all…

When Justin snuck away he found Victor who had been made Lord Governor of the Iron Isles to keep the Greyjoys in line. Victor hated noble parties and avoided them whenever possible, "My cousin has given me permission to sail to Mereen…I am to speak with Daenarys Targaryen…"

"I can't stay…" Victor blurted.

"Why I need you…"

"You know me I am not the family type…I go where the action is…Thank the King but this is not me…"

Justin smiles, "Well how about one more adventure you and I?"

"You plan to convince the Dragon Queen to fight with us?"

"My spies say that there are 200,000 sell swords, marching on Mereen…"

Victor smiles, "I always did like large numbers against small numbers in war…"

They interlock arms, "You never were too bright…" Justin says.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. King Stannis

The gates were opened and Stannis was received as King with a mix of feelings from the citizens of King's Landing. He appointed Davos as his Hand. With Verys gone he appointed Lord Tarth Master of Ships. Mace Tyrell was made Master of Coin, and Prince Oberyn was made Lord of Whispers. "I am issuing warrants for the capture of Verys, Jaime and Tyrion Lannister and that bastard Tommen." Stannis said meeting with the small council in the Tower of the Hand.

"Forgive me your grace, but we should focus on the crown debts…Now I say we plunder the Westerlands and sell the commoners off as slaves to the free cities of Essos…"

"The first part of that plan is wise…The second part is fool hearty…Besides in the East slave trade has been disrupted by Daenarys Targaryen…" Davos says speaking up.

"The Lannisters started this war so the west can ensure its end…" Stannis says, "Everyone from Cornfeild to the Crag will be sold into slavery and their possessions taken…"

"My King is that wise?" Davos asks.

"Yes! In the meantime we need to build up our forces and march North…"

Davos was uneasy about going to war with the North, "Your grace! How about a more diplomatic approach…A marriage!"

"I have no sons! And I am already married…"

"You are the King and it is your right to take a second wife…Perhaps Catelyn Stark…She may be still capable of bearing children…"

"Why not make a deal with Daenarys Targaryen…She has three Dragons…8,000 Unsullied warriors, and 2,000 second sons…The people would be more accepting of your throne…And you will have the power to march North and force the Starks to bend the Knee…" Prince Oberyn says.

"I shall pursue both courses of actions…" Stannis replies.

After the meeting Stannis sent a raven to the wall requesting Milisandre's presence. Lord Commander Jon Stark replied that she had left the wall and ventured into the frozen North. Another raven was sent to Jonathan Errol the current head of House Errol. He was to come to King's Landing so that Stannis could promote him to Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. Stannis also sent Ravens to the Banners of the River-lands, the Vale and the North inviting them to swear fealty to the one true King of Westeros. None of them replied back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. The Black Wolf and the Dragon

Daenerys Targaryen is the only surviving child of King Aerys II Targaryen, who was ousted from the Iron Throne during Robert's Rebellion. Daenerys's mother was sent to safety on Dragonstone island, just before the Sack of King's Landing, and died giving birth to her during a great storm which wrecked the remaining Targaryen fleet at anchor, earning her the sobriquet Daenerys Stormborn. She lives in exile in Essos. Daenerys was sold into marriage to the Dothraki Khal Drogo; the two gradually fell in love, but she lost her husband and unborn son to the manipulations of the vengeful maegi Mirri Maz Duur. Her marriage to Drogo and subsequent interaction with the Dothraki people gives her the confidence and strength to lead and the belief in herself as the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Following the death of her brother Viserys, Daenerys was left as the last Targaryen, and intends to claim the Iron Throne as her birthright. She formally styles herself as Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, First of Her Name.

Daenerys suffered many hardships after the death of her husband Khal Drago. But with death came life in the form of three Dragons that were born when the eggs she was given hatched in the fire she burned herself, Drago, and a witch who betrayed her. She and her loyal Dothraki of 112 people traveled the red waste until they came upon the city of Quarth. They were welcomed in thanks to Xaro Xhan Daxos, but envy and intrigue followed Daenerys when Xaro betrayed her and her Dragons were stolen by the Acolytes of the House of the Undying.

Daenarys and her Dragons freed themselves from Pyat, then Dany with her Dragons and her Dothraki took over the city of Quarth. Dany imposed her will on the people and freed the slaves of Quarth. Then she sales to Astapor where she meets Barristan Selmy who saves Daenerys' life from a mage assassin. He swears fealty to her and becomes the first member of her Queen's Guard and an advisor. Dany makes a deal with the slave masters of Astapor, her largest Dragon for 8,000 unsullied warriors. The deal is made but when Dany is given control of the Unsullied she turns her warriors on the slave masters of Astapor and sacks the city declaring herself its Queen.

Then she marches on Yunkai where Daario Naharis swears fealty to after killing his comrades and assuming command of 2,000 warriors. The city of Yunkai is taken, the third in Daenerys' conquest of the East. Then she marches on Mereen and takes the city in just a few short days. Because of her conquests the remaining free cities send emissaries to Braavos where they collect gold to build an army to march against Daenarys.

Mereen

"I saw the army with my own eyes…" Illyrio Mopatis says in a large room that Dany uses as a council room. "My Queen it would be best if you sailed now to an Island of the Crown Lands in the west where men and women are still loyal to House Targaryen…"

Dany looks at Jorah, "Can we win this war?"

Jorah sighs, "With the right strategy milady…But if they attack the harbor and the main gate…"

She looks at Selmy, "We should leave…"

Dany looks at Grey Worm, _"What do you say to all this?" _she asks in Dothraki.

_"__The Unsullied do not fear numbers…We will fight if you command us my Queen…"_

She looks at Daario, "And you! What do you advise fight or stay…"

Daario smiles, "I have been outnumbered before…" He looks at Jorah and Selmy, "I am sure we can come up with a strategy to defeat this army…"

Dany looks at Missandei, "We stay and fight…"

Braavos

The city is bustling with activity as refugees flee to Braavos from Daenarys' horde. With an influx of new people crime has gone up and the Masters of Braavos have hired more swords to patrol the streets. "You think he will help us?" Victor asks following Justin through the streets.

"We are about to find out aren't we…" They stop at the door to a large marble mansion and knock. A man in a servants tunic answers the door, "Justin Stark and Vitcor Brace to see Lord Tybor Krax…"

Krax sat on a throne made of human bones. The bones of all the men he defeated in battle. "By the red god!" He says when his Herald announces them, "Justin Stark and Victor Brace…" They bow. "Don't bow to me you rogues…" They interlock arms and hug each other.

"We need your help…"

Krax narrows his eyes, "You mean my army…I have eyes and ears even across the sea in Westeros Justin Stark…I heard how the two of you aided the North against the Iron Throne…I only have one question…Why in the seven hells wasn't I invited…"

"I don't think my cousin or his allies would appreciate you boiling your captives alive to claim their bones…"

He smiles, "Westerners always had a soft stomach…So you going to march against the armies of the free cities for the Dragon Queen?"

"Yes!" Justin replies, "Will you fight with us?"

"Of course…I revere Dragons you know that…Be damned if I pass up the chance to meet one…"

With Tybor's help Justin now had an army 105,000 men, 30,000 fought for Justin and Tybor had an army 75,000 strong.

Mereen

Daario rides his horse toward the city and the gates open to him as he approaches. "Did you see them?" Dany asks as he jumps off his horse and is given water.

Daario downs the goblet of water and asks for more, "Yes…220,000 strong…Tybor Krax does not march with them and we have that to be grateful for…"

"Why?" Jorah asks.

"Tybor takes his prisoners and boil them alive to collect their bones…They call him the King of Bones…"

"How long before they reach the city?" Selmy asks.

"Three more days…"

It was the longest three days Dany had ever experienced. It was like waiting for Khal Drago the first night they got married. All the preparations had been made and the Unsullied stood before the gates with the Second sons on the wall with long bows. A horn sounded in the distance and the rhythmic sound of a marching army approached the main gates. Dany looks at Jorah as they gaze upon the massive forces of the free cities.

"Shall we offer terms?" A captain asked to the General.

"No! I want this done with…Send in the first wave…"

The Captain looks to his right and the man holds up a flag. A thunderous cheer arises as 50,000 men on foot storm the Unsullied before the main gates. Arrows rain down on the attackers killing men by the hundreds. The Unsullied strike with the years of training they received from their masters. Enemy troops fall by the dozens to each Unsullied on the front lines.

The General sneers as the front line falters before the gates, "Archers and second wave! Full attack…" Another 50,000 men join their comrades in battle, but the Unsullied hold their own. For every one Unsullied that falls 30 had died to that man.

"I should be down there…" Selmy says.

Dany looks at him, "Your place is at my side…"

Justin's army

A scout rides up to Justin, Victor, and Tybor, "My lords! The battle has begun…The free armies have lost over 31, 000 men…The Dragon Queen has lost 400 Unsullied…"

"Sound the horn we ride all the way…" Justin commanded. His entire army was on horse back.

Mereen

The General pulled his men away to count the dead. The sun was setting and he had his men put the catapults in place to bombard the main gates. Dany looks at Daario, Grey Worm, and Jorah, "We need to take out those catapults…"

Grey Worm salutes, "This one need 100 men and we destroy catapults…Mother of Dragons!"

"Your majesty it is time we leave the parapet…" Selmy says.

An hour later the first bombardment starts. Flaming jars of pitch are launched at the wall and main gate. "What about my sea forces?"

"They should arrive at sunrise tomorrow my general…"

"I retire for the night…keep up the attack…"

Grey Worm, Jorah, and Daario sneak out of the city with a hundred Unsullied and cross the plains toward the enemy front lines. A single soldier spots them, but before he can raise the alarm Daario shoots him in the head. They close the distance and set the catapults on fire. They kill the men manning them, but as they escape Jorah and fifteen Unsullied are captured.

Sunrise and all is quiet but not in the camp of the free armies, "Why in the hell didn't you wake me?" The General demanded.

"We did catch sixteen of them…One of them is a westerner…And a top advisor to the Dragon Queen…"

"Take his head at the front of the army for the Dragon bitch to see…"

Dany stands on the parapet with Selmy, Grey Worm, Daario and her guard watching as they drag Jorah to the front. As the executioner raises his sword a horn sounds from the north and a massive force on horseback attacks the free armies.

"That is the sigil of House Stark…" Selmy says as a rider kills the executioner. The Unsullied and the second sons join the battle. As the day wares on the free armies try to retreat, but Justin has them ridden down.

With the Unsullied behind her Dany along with Barristan Selmy, Grey Worm, and Daario go to meet with Justin and his allied commanders. They all drop to one knee, "I don't see any Dragons…" Tybor whispers.

"Arise and identify yourselves…" She commands.

When Justin looks upon Daenarys his heart skips a beat and his cock swells to match the desire in his heart. "Justin Stark milady…With me are my sword brothers…Victor Brace and Tybor Krax…"

"I thank you for your aid…But I have heard…The Starks have created their own kingdom in the North across the sea…"

"Yes, but we seek an alliance against Stannis Baratheon who seeks to start a new war with my King's House…With our combined strength we can crush him in a day…No one else needs suffer…"

"There is only one true ruler…" Jorah says.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Council Chambers

"My cousin the King is expecting his first child with his wife…Whenever you take a husband your children can marry when they come of age…"

Dany looks at Selmy who shakes his head yes, Jorah whispers against an alliance with the Starks. Grey Worm advices that she should follow what is in her heart as she has always done. "If the Queen allies herself with the King in the North…Will the Starks help her with the conquest of the East…" Daario asks.

Justin smiles at Daenarys, "My family does not believe in slavery…" He takes a quick glance at Jorah who was banished for dealing in slaves. "If you mean to conquer the east you will have an Empire greater than any Targaryen that came before you…"

Dany sighs, "What of Houses Martell and Tyrell?"

"They support him out of fear and necessity…When you return to Westeros they will follow a true Queen…"

"Leave us I wish to speak with Lord Stark alone…" She waited until they were gone, "I see the way you look at me…"

Justin smiles, "And how do I look at you?"

"As if I am something to eat…"

"You are a beautiful woman…If there are no other suitors perhaps we can get to know each other…"

"And what do you want to know?"

"What is your favorite flower…What makes you smile…What do you look like naked…Things like that…"

"I hate flowers! Most of my life has been sorrow and pain…I lost my first love…and my unborn child Rhaego…"

"And you have grown stronger…Breaker of Chains…" She smiles, "Ah pride in your good deeds make you smile…I will have to remind you of your accomplishments more often…"

"I look great naked…" Dany says playfully.

Two Weeks Later

Jorah stands by jealously as Dany is walked down the path in the garden by Barristan Selmy. Justin smiles as he places his cloak on her back. Then they speak the words and seal the alliance with a marriage and a night of passionate sex. A week later Dany and Justin sail for Westeros leaving Victor in Mereen to rule in her name as they plan to return to Essos and conquer it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Queen Daenarys

Part 1. Landfall

Because Stannis was in the capital Storm's End was the most strategic place to make landfall. It took two months for Dany and Justin to mobilize their forces for the journey to Storm's End. Her three Dragons flew beside the lead ship as it crossed the sea. When they landed Houses Tarth, Swann, Dondarrion, Selmy, and Gradison swore allegiance to Daeanrys Targaryen. Justin took a large force to Greenstone to force House Estermont to submit. It was a bloody battle in favor of Justin's forces. After four days the castle was his. Then Jorah took a large force to take Bronzegate, while Daario sacked Poddingfeild and Cape Wrath. When Cape Wrath Fell the rest of the Storm Lords bent the knee to Daenarys.

Then Daenarys sails to Dragonstone where she is met by Sir Manfrey Martell. The Martells decide to break away from Stannis in return for an offer of marriage between any children Trystan Martell produce with Mrycella and one of the children Justin and Daenarys has. With the terms agreed upon Prince Oberyn withdraws his forces from King's Landing.

Because the Martells withdraw the Tyrells have no choice but to withdraw their support from Stannis. Sir Jorah is appointed Lord Paramount of the west and takes Margaery Tyrell as his wife. Stannis' forces are severely dropped to 23,000 men and without the Tyrells and the Martells he has no hope of fighting and winning against Daenarys and Justin Targaryen.

With most of the south secure Justin sends a request to his cousin King Robb Stark who is in Moat Cailin with the bulk of his army still in tack. Robb starts his march to Harranhal while Justin marches toward King's Landing and blockades all major roads to the city. When Robb reaches Harranhal he sends forces to Maidenpool, Duskendale, and Rosby. Then his main forces march and encamp on the Northside of the river while Justin encamps on the south side. Once again Justin's fleet blockade black water bay.

Part 2. The War of the Dargon and the Stag

Stannis decides that he will not wait behind the gates for his enemies to attack. So he leads his armies out of King's Landing and marches toward Daenarys' forces. When he reaches Dany and Justin's forces Staniis orders his army to attack at once. He tries to fight his way towards Dany and Justin in an attempt to kill them. The battle lasts all day and at sunset Stannis manages to escape the battlefield. He lost over half his army

Stannis marches his army towards the west and uses the hate of the people of the Westerlands to convince them to fight on his behalf. Despite the fact that his army is made up of conscripts he fights the combined might of the Starks and the Targaryens. Stannis doesn't fight them in open combat instead he uses gorilla warfare to try and dwindle down enemy forces. His plan would have worked if not for Justin who was accustomed to fighting like that as well. Because of Justin's strategies Stannis was driven to Crakehall for the final battle.

"Do you think he will surrender?" Robb asks from the back of his horse with Grey Wind on the at his right.

"Probably not!" Justin says.

They look at each other, "At dawn then…"

Justin nods, "At dawn!"

Stannis walks the parapet looking out at the sea of troops encamped before Crakehall. He was promised the Iron Throne, but Milsandre had abandoned him and maybe the lord of lights had abandoned him as well. So many had died so that he could be king. He couldn't surrender even if it meant his death. "Hello my King!"

He spun around to find Milisandre behind him. "Where have you been?" He walks up to her and grabs her arms, "Look! Look! Will the Lord of Lights come down and fight for me now?"

"You will not fight…You will surrender…"

He just stares at her, "You said…"

"And you will be King…Even if takes a thousand years…The Lord of Lights will give you this a thousand years of life and when those years are spent you will be king and rule for a hundred years…But if you lose faith he will abandon you…Surrender and live…My King!"

He sighs and looks away, but when he turns back around she is gone, "Lord Davos!"

"My King!" He says running up the steps to the wall, "Send word to Daenarys Tragaryen…I surrender on the condition that I be given back my lands and titles over Storm's End…"

At dawn Dany, Justin, and Robb along with their commanders were allowed into Crakehall and a treaty was signed. Then Stannis bowed and swore allegiance to Daenarys Targaryen.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Peace in Westeros

With the surrender of Stannis Baratheon Daenrys marched through the capital with it's citizens shouting and cheering. "**_HAIL DAENARYS…"_** Others shouted, "**_HAIL MOTHER OF DRAGONS!"_**

****One month later a Coronation was held and all the Lords of Westeros were invited. The King of the North attended with his wife Queen Talisa who is pregnant with their second child. All the Lords presented Daenarys with a gift of some kind. Even Balon Greyjoy came to the coronation. A dinner was held and food was given to the citizens of the capital.

After the celebrations and tournaments were over Daenarys meets with King Rob the First of the North to seek his aid and support in conquering the Essos. "Thank you your grace for coming…"

"No thanks is necessary…Houses Targaryen and Stark are allies by blood now…" Robb was too happy about his cousin marrying Daenarys. He wanted the North to be completely free of the Iron Thorn. He was more upset at the fact that he wasn't at his cousin's wedding. So he made no issue of it.

"We have a chance to increase our power and influence…Before I married my husband I controlled the free cities of Quarth, Astapor, Yunkai, and Mereen…I intend to send my army across the sea and finish the conquest…I am asking for support from my husband's family…"

Robb's chief advisor leans over and whispers into his ear, "Forgive me your grace, but you would cause more suffering through war?" Queen Talisa asked.

"You are from Essos are you not?"

"I am of Volantis…"

"Then you are aware of the continuous suffering of the slaves of the free cities throughout Essos…My quest was to free the slaves of Essos…"

Talisa looks at Robb who kisses her on the cheek, "You control four cities…How will power be split?"

"The next four cities we take will bare your sigil then after that every other city…with support from the Martells we can feed our soldiers…"

Robb's advisor whispers to him again, "And the banks of Essos?"

"We can appoint a watch council to oversee the banks and collect 20% of the wealth of the noble houses of Essos…Also I would like to oversee the trials of the slave masters personally…"

Robb sighs, "Do you intend to lead your forces yourelf?"

"I am and my husband yes…"

Robb looks at Talisa again and she whispers into his ear. He nods, "I will support you, but first who do you intend to leave in command as you have yet to choose a Hand?"

"Actually I have approached Prince Oberyn to be my Hand…He has yet to accept…If he does not I will choose from House Tyrell…"

Robb stands up, "Is there anything else?"

She shakes her head, "Then I will retire…I will send word to mobilize a force of 40,000…"

"Thank you your grace…"

While the armies of Westeros prepared to invade Essos. Daenaerys issued out warrants, made decrees, and appointed men and women to the small council. Barristan Selmy served as Lord Commander of the Queen's Guard. Prince Oberyn accepted the post of Hand of the Queen. Daario Naharis became Master of Ships, Justin was made Lord Commander of the City Watch. Ellaria Sand was made Master of Coin as Dany became good friends to her when she came to King's Landing with Prince Oberyn. Daenarys also made into law that all nobles had to recognize their bastard children by name or if not leave them an inheritance. This law wasn't very popular with the nobles and it was contested several times before the high courts.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Conquest of Essos

Braavos

The port of Braavos with wild fire flung from the ships of Daenarys' Royal Navy forces. Overhead her Dragons Dragon, Viserion, and Rhaegal rain fire from their mouths. Daenarys stands on her command ship with Justin at her side as the smoke rises in the distance. They had been bombarding the city for the past three days. Dany looks toward the sun which is setting and raises her hand. The bombardment stops and the three Dragons fly back towards her ship.

"We will give them a night to think it over…" She says to Justin. The two of them retire to their cabin and begin ripping each other's armor off. They make love for most of the night. Then they lay in each other's arms talking.

The next morning Dany throws up when they bring her some food. "You are regnant milady…" The Grand Maester says.

"A son we will name Brandon the second of his name…After my father…"

Dany smiles, "What if it is a girl?"

"I will be just as happy…Her name will be Brynna…Then I will put another in you…"

"First lets take the city…"

The Braavosy refused to surrender and Justin leads his men into the bay and attacks the city from the port. After a week of intense fighting Braavos falls. Brienne and Arya who is now 15 lead a hundred men up the street to the palace where Justin is waiting. In all they lost 300 men taking Braavos. Over the next several days Daenarys oversaw the freeing of and outlawing of slavery in all her territories of Essos. She held court for those masters who mistreated their slaves, and with Justin's help made preparations to attack Pentos.

_"Greetings to the mother of Dragons from the Red god and the Faceless Men…" _A man said in old Valryon addressing Daenarys. _"I have been sent by the masters of the fAceless Men to swear that we shall accept no contract against you or your kin…We also affirm that we shall kill any enemy anywhere if you so wish it…"_

_ "Give your masters my thanks if I have need of your services I shall call on you…"_

Two days later they marched out of Braavos for Pentos. From Pentos Daenarys and Justin marched across the land to Myr and took the city after a nine day siege. When the 400 men she lost were replaced Daenarys continued her conquest by marching on Volantis. From Volantis. While in Volantis Daenarys had her baby whom she named Bryden Targaeryen. Justin took command of the forces while Dany remained in Volantis. Justin sails up the river towards Qohor. When Qohor is taken Norvos surrenders. A week later emissaries from Lorath arrive to sign a treaty of surrender. The island city of Tyrosh is burned by the three Dragons into submission. Then Justin returns to Volantis to be with Dany while his generals and Knights sail on towards Lys. Within three years the wars are over and Daenarys returns to King's Landing with Justin and together they make it the capital of their global empire.

Daenarys rules unchallenged for the next 120 years. When she dies she names her grandson Justin II of his name King. He and his Dragon Kaur rule many years. During his reign King Justin has his brothers executed along with his father. He is often referred to as Justin the mighty. Justin II's great grandson starts a war to force the North to bend the knee. Eddard V of House Stark declares war on his cousin and with an army of 100,000 strong crushes his cousin in one battle. He marches south and takes all his lands.

With the help of his cousin Arie the Wise and her Dragon Rau they put down the rebellion of Essos as well. Eddard marries Rau and then their daughter marries the eternal Knight Stannis Baratheon who had been promised long life by the Lord of Lights. After the death of Eddard V his eldest son takes the throne and demands that Stannis dissolve his marriage and give him his sister whom he had lusted after all his life. When Stannis refuses a war follows that lasts for the next fifty years. When it is over Stannis declares himself King of Westeros and Essos. He rules for a hundred years and dies at the age of 1,150 years old.


End file.
